A Outra Noiva do Lobo
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Lupin vai casar... de novo. Ele reúne os membros que ainda vivem da Ordem da Fênix antes do casamento... de novo. Péssima idéia... de novo! COMPLETA.
1. O Pior Aniversário

**_

* * *

Todos os personagens que vc reconhecer pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Eu não quero e nem vou lucrar com o que escrever.

* * *

A OUTRA NOIVA DO LOBO_**

**CAPÍTULO I. O PIOR ANIVERSÁRIO.**

Pela terceira vez naquela noite, Rachel dava uma espiada no espelho, e olhava, com satisfação, que as horas gastas em frente àquele tinham valido a pena. Severo gostaria.

Naquele dia faria cinco anos... Uma eternidade.

Faria cinco anos que ela tinha deixado a sua vidinha ordinária, ao lado de um homem que a amava e que daria uma vida fácil e feliz a ela, para se jogar numa antiga fantasia incerta, louca e que, com certeza, acabaria com um rompimento brusco... e ela ficaria chorando pelos cantos, arrependida pela sua troca infeliz.

E isso, é claro, porque ela deu sorte daquela relação não acabar com a morte de um deles dois...

Quase instintivamente, a mão dela pousou sobre o seu antebraço esquerdo.

Ainda assim, ela sabia que jamais faria diferente.

A verdade é que o amava. O amava desde a primeira vez que o viu... Quer dizer, falar que ela se apaixonara por ele à primeira vista, talvez, fosse uma visão muito romântica e pouco realista do que realmente aconteceu.

Na primeira vez que ela colocou os seus olhos sobre Severo Snape, viu apenas um professor amargo e mal-amado, um Comensal falido, e que, provavelmente, não colocara uma mulher na sua cama há muito tempo... considerando que ele fosse heterossexual, é claro.

Mas ela teve tempo para ver que estava errada, admirá-lo.

E, finalmente, anos depois, se apaixonar por ele, num congresso, bem no coração da romântica Paris.

Ela jamais esperava que essa paixão evoluísse para um amor quase obsessivo.

Eles tiveram que se separar um ano depois. Ela fez a tatuagem de rosa no seu seio... E nunca mais se viram, até cinco anos atrás, quando ela estava noiva e apaixonada... Por um colega dele, diga-se de passagem.

Dizem que não é possível estar apaixonada por duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo. De fato, não é. Foi só colocar mais uma vez os olhos em Severo, que Rachel pareceu esquecer que havia conhecido o seu antigo noivo, Remo Lupin...

Ela tentou, mas não conseguiu conter o sentimento. Ficou com Severo. _Escolheu_ Severo...

E agora, cinco anos depois, e apesar dos pesares, ela, talvez, ainda acreditasse ter feito a escolha certa. Pelo menos sabia que _ele_ era o homem da sua vida.

_Mas bem que ela poderia ter arrumado um homenzinho melhor!_

O fato era que Severo já estava atrasado! Horas!

Seria possível que ele tivesse esquecido o aniversário deles? Talvez... Afinal, ele esquecera o primeiro aniversário... E o segundo... E o terceiro... E o quarto, também!

'_Ele vai aparecer... Aí eu brigo com ele, agente janta em silêncio e depois fazemos as pazes na cama!'_

Rachel riu, divertida, com o pensamento.

Severo, certamente, tinha encontrado um dever extra... Um aluno para castigar... Ou um problema para resolver – o cargo de diretor de Hogwarts não era muito fácil.

Ele nem devia estar desconfiando que a diversão estivesse toda em casa.

Suspirou.

Olhou o relógio.

Meia noite.

'_Espero que paguem as horas extras!'_

Sentou-se no confortável sofá e serviu-se de uma taça de vinho. Abriu o livro que estivera lendo, um romance sobre um bruxo que enfrentava exércitos das trevas só para ficar com a sua amada...

'_Isso sim, que é homem! Aposto que ele não se atrasa e nem esquece a data do aniversário de namoro!'_

Deitou-se, para descansar os ossos _só um pouquinho_...

**XxXxXxX**

Os olhos dele fitavam apenas a luminosidade do fogo.

A sua nova sala, em Hogwarts, estava quente e confortável demais para que ele sentisse a mínima vontade de deixá-la. Não queria brigar com Rachel hoje, então não iria pra casa. _Talvez_.

Suspirou.

Levou o copo de whisky para a boca, absorvendo o sabor forte, sentindo-o queimar a sua garganta.

Na sua outra mão, um pedaço de pergaminho era apertado.

Tratava-se de uma carta da Universidade de Genebra. Lá dizia que Rachel tinha conseguido a bolsa para a qual havia se inscrito, para participar de um projeto de pesquisa acerca de uma novíssima poção que retardaria a morte em até cinqüenta anos.

Uma pesquisa inovadora, que deixaria rico e famoso todos os envolvidos, caso desse certo... Seria um salto na carreira de Rachel, que ela jamais poderia deixar passar. E ocorreria na Suíça. _E ela sequer tinha contado a ele que se inscrevera_.

A história estava se repetido... Como da primeira vez que estavam juntos, ela ameaçava ir para a Suíça, deixar tudo... Mas uma sutil diferença mudava radicalmente a situação: Agora, talvez ele estivesse dependente demais para querer que ela fosse, como ocorreu da primeira vez.

E dependência não era um sentimento que ele gostaria de ter novamente... Precisar de uma mulher e perdê-la... Era doloroso demais.

'_Eu ainda não sinto por ela o que eu sentia por Anna. Se tudo acabar... talvez seja melhor. Talvez eu consiga não chegar a sentir novamente.'_

Já estava perigoso demais. Ele já tinha arriscado muito para manter Rachel ao seu lado: arriscado o seu posto como espião, arriscado a sua vida e, o mais grave de todos, arriscado a vida _dela_.

'_Quando se trata de você, Severo, sentimentos são sempre destrutivos.'_

Ele sorriu da sua própria desgraça, enquanto sentia a bebida penetrar mais e mais profundamente no seu ser.

Se ela quisesse ir embora, problema dela. Ele não faria absolutamente nada para impedir. Não imploraria que ela não fosse.

Mas também não voltaria para casa hoje.

Não queria brigar.

**XxXxXxX**

A porta da casa foi aberta repentinamente, e uma forte rajada de vento adentrou.

Rachel despertou imediatamente, vendo que, parado à sua porta, estava um Severo Snape ligeiramente bêbado, olhando para ela.

Ele a olhava atônito. Realmente não pensava que ela estaria na sala, o esperando, com vinho tinto derramado em seu vestido prateado e a taça caída no chão... Sem mencionar a elegante marca de baba escorrendo pela sua boca.

_Como era graciosa quando dormia..._

Ela pulou do sofá, passando a mão pelo rosto e olhando para o relógio... Quatro da manhã!

- Severo Snape, posso saber onde você esteve esse tempo todo?

O homem apenas rolou os olhos e fechou a porta. Sem dizer uma só palavra, começou a se encaminhar para o quarto.

Rachel o olhava, chocada. Ele chegava tarde em casa e ainda se dava ao luxo de ignorá-la?

Correu ao encontro dele, colocando-se à sua frente, impedindo que ele passasse.

- Ei! Eu estou falando com você, dá pra perceber? Onde estava?

Ele a olhou, um tanto débil.

- Você está bêbada.

E foi para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si.

_Ela_ estava bêbada? _Ela_? Ela só tinha bebida uma taça... ou talvez uma garrafa de vinho, que seja! Mas, mesmo assim, tinha dormido, estava mais do que sóbria: estava sóbria _e com raiva._

Irrompeu no quarto.

- Severo Snape, se levante agora! Você sabe que dia é esse?

O homem se sentou na cama. O efeito do álcool parecia ter sumido imediatamente. Ele a olhava com uma fúria contida nos olhos.

- Quinta-feira!

- Você sabe muito bem do que eu estou falando!

Ele ficou a olhando, debochado.

_Não, ele não sabia, ao que parecia._

Rachel sorriu, amargurada.

- Ótimo! Você não sabe. Muito bem. Sério, o que está acontecendo aqui?

Ele rolou os olhos... _Ela realmente queria discutir relação_?

- Eu estou cansado, Rachel. Tenho que dormir.

- Cansado? E o que o herói de guerra fez hoje que está tão cansado? Espiou o trabalho de Filch? Torturou os relatórios das Casas? Salvou mais jornalistas desesperadas por matérias?

- Rac...

- O que está acontecendo? Sabe qual foi a última notícia que eu tive? Que Hermione Granger se casou! _Hermione_! Uma menina! E sabe o que mais? Está grávida! Ela me mandou um foto, um baita barrigão!

- E...

- E por que não eu? Daqui a pouco eu passo da idade! _E você_? O que você quer?

- Ótimo! Agora você quer um pedido de casamento!

- Que não vai acontecer, não é, Severo! Sinceramente, me diz, por que eu perco meu tempo com você?

Ele apenas ficou calado.

E talvez aquele fora o estopim de uma relação arruinada: Rachel, lentamente fechou os olhos e suspirou. Abriu e o olhou por um momento. As mãos escorregaram lentamente para a varinha, e um feitiço fez as malas, há tempos guardadas, surgirem.

Furiosamente, ela começou a jogar todo o conteúdo do seu guarda-roupa nas malas e fechá-las com mágica.

- O que você está fazendo?

Ela pegou com dificuldade as bagagens e começou a ser seguida por Severo.

- Indo embora!

A porta da casa se aproximando tão rapidamente quanto o fim daquela relação.

Ele se colocou na frente da porta. Segurou os braços dela.

- Você não vai a lugar algum!

- Tente me impedir!

E, numa tentativa desesperada de mantê-la em casa, tomou-lhe as malas. Tentativa que, se ele não estivesse sob efeito do álcool, não teria sido executada.

Ela apenas sorriu, sarcástica.

O empurrou para o lado e saiu da casa. Olhou-o, agora do lado de fora, abraçada apenas pelo frio da noite.

- Péssima maneira de me manter em casa!

- Rachel...

- Esse foi, sem dúvidas, o pior aniversário que já tivemos.

Deu meia-volta e saiu pela noite.

**XxXxXxX**

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, q betou esse cap.

_**Para quem leu HPB...**_

**G**

**a**

**b**

**r**

**i**

**e**

**l**

**l**

**e**

* * *

**B**

**r**

**i**

**a**

**n**

**t

* * *

**

**v**

**a**

**i

* * *

**

**e**

**s**

**c**

**r**

**e**

**v**

**e**

**r

* * *

**

**s**

**p**

**o**

**i**

**l**

**e**

**r**

**s

* * *

**

**n**

**e**

**s**

**s**

**e

* * *

**

**m**

**o**

**m**

**e**

**n**

**t**

**o

* * *

**

_Eh sério! Quem não leu o livro, fique longe! Vc vai poder ler a fic, mas não essa nota!

* * *

_

**D**

**e**

**p**

**o**

**i**

**s

* * *

**

**n**

**ã**

**o

* * *

**

**d**

**i**

**g**

**a**

**m

* * *

**

**q**

**u**

**e

* * *

**

**e**

**u

* * *

**

**n**

**ã**

**o

* * *

**

**a**

**v**

**i**

**s**

**e**

**i

* * *

**

_**Agora eh por sua conta e risco!

* * *

**_

_Depois do fim de HBP, Sevvie se encontrou com os comensais e voltou para casa. Ele tava meio aflito, Rachel ficou preocupada. Ele contou o que tinha acontecido a ela, e disse que eles tinham que se separar por um tempo. Ela não aceitou, e acabou indo com ele ao encontro de Voldemort, se tornando uma Comensal da Morte._

_Naturalmente, ela tb ficou sendo procurada pela justiça. Apenas quando a guerra acabou e td se esclareceu, ela teve a sua ficha "limpa" e voltou ao seu antigo cargo de Auror. Mas, é claro, nada ficou como era antes... ela já não era vista como confiável pelos seus colegas._

_Lembrem-se que eu estou considerando as teorias q dizem q o Snape eh inocente, de que ele combinou o assassinato junto com Dumbledore._


	2. O Convite

**A OUTRA NOIVA DO LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO II. O CONVITE**

- Rachel, minha querida, que trajes são esses?

Paul, o amigo gay. Sim, _gay_. Ele tinha assumido o seu "caso" com o seu "irmão" Dave, no meio do ano passado... Ele sempre fora um tanto afeminado, mas, desde que decidiu sair do armário, aboiolou de vez.

Rachel simplesmente o amava.

- Sai de casa.

E, _sim_, ela ainda estava com o belo vestido prateado amarrotado e sujo de vinho. Rachel passara o resto da madrugada vagando sem rumo pelas ruas de Hogsmeade e, quando notou que já tinha amanhecido, pegou o Noitebus para Londres, onde tomou um bom café da manhã e depois foi direto pra ministério.

Talvez não houvesse outra expressão para defini-la: deplorável.

Stephen, ao ouvir que ela tinha deixado a casa, imediatamente se aproximou, enquanto Paul se limitava a ficar calado com um semblante perplexo.

- Como assim? O que ele fez pra você.

- Esqueceu o nosso aniversário e chegou de quatro da manhã em casa.

A voz de Paul, finalmente, ressoou.

- Só!

Os dois olharam para o amigo.

Stephen o censurou imediatamente.

- Mais uma vez, Paul, você não ajuda! Como pode dizer uma coisa dessas?

Mas Rachel apenas respondeu à interjeição do amigo.

- Claro que não foi só isso, Paul! É tudo! Essa relação já nasceu pra acabar, você sabe disso!

- Mas vocês se amam! E, julgando por tudo que você já fez por aquele homem, vocês se amam _desesperadamente_! Você não pode simplesmente deixá-lo... Você tem que relevar!

Stephen, sentando-se em cima da mesa, não concordou.

- Eu disse que você nunca devia ter deixado de casar. – Rachel e Paul rolaram os olhos. – É verdade, Rachel! O tempo está passando! Até _eu_ me casei! O Paul só não se casou por que não é permitido, ainda! E você?

Rachel se recolheu ao pequeno sofá que tinha no canto da sala.

- E eu nada... E nem noiva eu fiquei. E ele nem mostrava sinais que um dia iria me pedir em casamento.

- Eu lhe alertei sobre ele. Disse que ele não era homem pra você, que ele era... _pior que eu_.

Stephen sempre fora um conquistador. Mesmo sério e certinho, como ele sempre foi, nunca deixou realmente se apaixonar. Até conhecer Marisa, uma bela Argentina, e se casar com ela.

Talvez Severo fosse exatamente como ele... Só nunca tinha encontrado a sua Marisa... Era duro de admitir, mas _ela_ talvez não fosse _a Marisa_.

**XxXxXxX**

Sexta-feira.

As atividades de diretor pareciam dobrar com a proximidade do fim de semana. Agora, ele estava num de seus raros momentos de solitude.

Severo se recostou à cadeira, tentando assimilar os acontecimentos da noite passada.

Fora tudo tão rápido... Ela tinha ido embora.

Era isso que ele precisava que ela fizesse, mas, ainda assim... Ele não se lembrava de algum dia ter se sentido tão mal.

O farfalhar das asas da sua coruja negra quebraram o silencio da sala temporariamente vazia.

Ele quase sentiu o coração disparar, pensando que pudesse ser notícias dela.

Pegou a carta.

As belas letras em dourado já antecipavam que o envelope nada tinha a ver com Rachel.

Nele, lia-se:

"_Para Sr. Snape e acompanhante"_

Ele suspirou. Provavelmente mais uma das festas chatas que ele sempre era convidado apenas porque a impressa descobrira, há um ano, que ele tinha participado ativamente da guerra como espião, e não como comensal frio e calculista... E pintara-o como um quase mártir, um herói de guerra.

'_Inferno!'_

Abriu. E se surpreendeu com o convite inusitado e completamente diferente de qualquer expectativa que ele pudesse ter.

**XxXxXxX**

- Terminei! Já posso entrar na minha hora do almoço?

Stephen rolou os olhos para o comentário de Rachel.

- Não, você não pode ir para a hora do almoço _antes da hora do almoço_.

Paul, jogando-se no sofá, disse.

- Ah, deixa a menina! Ela já deve ter feito uns quinhentos relatórios hoje! Ela merece!

- Não, Paul, ela fez _dois_. E chegou tarde.

Já fazia algum tempo, Stephen ganhara um tipo de promoção: Ele estava meio que bancando o chefe da subdivisão de venenos do departamento de poções. Ou vice-chefe. _Ou auxiliar de chefe_. Bom, enfim, como o chefe de fato nunca dava conta de nada, ele ganhou essa promoção pra colocar um pouco de ordem.

Isso, é claro, acabou com alguns privilégios que todos os aurores tinham, o que incluía as saídas mais cedo de Rachel para o almoço.

Batidas na porta.

Paul suspirou e se levantou. Abriu-a. E fechou-a com um baque.

Virou-se, lívido, para Rachel.

- _Ele_!

Ela franziu a testa.

- Quem? Dave?

- Não! – Ele sussurrou – o _Morcegão_!

O coração dela desacelerou.

Stephen se levantou imediatamente.

- Paul, hora do almoço para nós!

E os dois "amigos" de Rachel simplesmente saíram, deixando a porta da sala escancarada e, nela, um Severo Snape que a olhava com uma expressão fria, quase indiferente... quase como sequer a conhecesse.

Lentamente, ele invadiu a sala. Fechou a porta.

Rachel pode perceber um tipo de envelope que ele trazia nas mãos.

- O que foi? – ele se virou para encará-la. – Já vou logo avisando, se você veio pra me pedir pra voltar pra casa, pode tirar o seu cavalinho da chuva! Eu nem cogit...

- Quem disse que eu vim te pedir pra voltar?

Foi quase como um soco no estômago.

Respirou fundo e ergue a cabeça.

- Claro que não! Você jamais se rebaixaria ao ponto de admitir que queira ficar com alguém! _Não, não senhor_! O nosso querido herói de guerra é auto-suficiente! _Sempre_! Sempre que nós ac...

- Eu não disse nem que _quero_ que você volte pra casa, Rachel. Eu não quero.

Mais um soco, esse pior. O ar se esvaiu dos seus pulmões. Ela controlou-se pra não chorar.

- Pois bem. Eu não volto. Creio que você veio tratar d...

- Você pode ficar com a casa, eu tenho outra.

- Eu não quero!

Ele suspirou.

- Posso falar por que eu vim?

Ela, agora, pode sentir o ódio subir, deixando as suas faces rosadas.

- _Diga_.

Ele se aproximou, semblante irritado. Entregou o envelope que dizia _'Para Severo Snape e acompanhante'_.

Ela abriu num gesto quase irritadiço.

E se surpreendeu quando viu que se tratava de um convite para passar a semana que antecederia um casamento numa ilha, junto com os noivos...

E o noivo era _Remo_.

E a noiva era _Tonks_!

Uma pontinha de ciúmes e despeito correu por Rachel.

Como Lupin poderia se casar primeiro que ela, se ela tinha encontrado outra pessoa antes dele? E _TONKS_? Rachel não era muito convencida, mas tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que era melhor que _aquela_ bruxinha!

E Lupin dizia que gostava tanto dela! Como pode ter arrumado um casamento tão rapidamente?

Se bem que cinco anos não podia ser considerado tão rapidamente assim...

Rachel tentou disfarçar o seu semblante despeitado, mas, aparentemente, não funcionou, pois um sorrisinho sarcástico se formou na curvinha do lábio de Severo.

- O que? _Você vai_?

- É o convite de um colega da Ordem. Não posso faltar.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

- E quem você vai levar?

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Você sabe tanto quanto eu que esse convite foi endereçado a nós dois!

Rachel olhou de novo as costas do convite.

- Sinto, querido, mas aqui está escrito "Severo Snape e acompanhante". Creio que eu não seja Severo Snape e _muito menos_ a sua acompanhante, no momento.

Ele crispou os lábios.

- Eu vou. Se você quiser ir, vá. Mas fale comigo antes, para que nós cheguemos juntos – ela pareceu ultrajada. – O convite é para _mim_. Você não quer ser penetra, certo?

Sem dar chances de que Rachel respondesse de forma mal-educada, ele saiu.

Suspirou, querendo, talvez, correr para os braços dele e dizer que ainda era a sua acompanhante.

Mas não faria isso!

Ela iria apenas falar com Tonks e congratulá-la pelo casamento.

**XxXxXxX**

Ninguém mais além de Tonks, que via animadamente revistas e mais revistas com fotos de vestidos de noiva, se encontrava naquela sala.

Rachel entrou, sem bater.

A mulher largou a revista, perturbada pela intromissão.

- Ah! Silverstone. O que foi? Estou um pouco ocupada.

Rachel franziu o cenho: aquela era realmente a Tonks de quatro anos atrás?

- Er... Bom, eu só vim agradecer pelo convite. – sorriu, constrangida. – Parabéns. Eu fiquei feliz com a notícia do casamento.

- Já estou com Remo há algum tempo. Já estava na hora. E, quanto ao convite, os créditos são todos dele. Não me agradeça. Agora, se você puder me dar licença, eu realmente estou ocupada.

Lívida, ela saiu da sala sem dizer uma só palavra.

Se Rachel tinha feito alguma coisa para magoar Tonks, ela não se lembrava... Não merecia o tratamento que recebera.

Tonks tinha deixado tão óbvio que não a queria no seu casamento, dizendo que os créditos do convite eram todos de Remo... O que aconteceu com a auror doce e divertida que ela conhecera?

De qualquer forma, Rachel tinha ficado zangada, e, juntando isso ao despeito que estava sentindo por Remo estar se casando e ela não, ela tomou uma decisão:

'_Não me quer lá, Tonks? Pois eu vou!'_

**XxXxXxX**

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha Malfoy, q betou esse cap.

Ah, vai dz q vcs naum desconfiaram q o Paul era gay, na fic passada? Heueheuheueheuh!

**Sheyla Snape: **Minha querida irmãzinha foi a primeira a revisar! Adooooooooro! XD É estatístico: a cada cinco anos, o casal sofre uma crise conjugal! Heueheuheuehuehe! Vc tb gosta, d usar cinco anos, neh? Heueheuehueh! Bjus!

**Lois Lane: **Ah, uma honra, ter vc como fã! Heuheuheuueh! Adorei! Sim, essa fic eh uma continuação, sim. A continuação de A Noiva do Lobo, que foi postada para o SnapeFest 2... Ela tah aki no site, ok? Bjus!

**Lara: **Hmmmm... Nesse caso, aki estah o cap INÉDITO para vc se deliciar! Huheueheuheuheueh! Bjus!

**Lucca BR: **Heuheueheuheuehueeh! Ah, coitadinho do Sevvie! Dá um crédito pra ele, vai... O benefício da dúvida! Heuheueheuheueheueuh! Tem sim, Lucca, uma teoria sobre a inocência do Snape. Eu, como fã incondicional da personagem, acredito nela... a morte do meu querido Dumbly foi mto mal explicada! A teoria eh bem convincente, msm! Vc devia dar uma olhada... tb na q diz q o Dumbly naum morreu! XD Quanto ao final da fic... bom, esse eu acho q nem eu sei! Heueheuhueh! Bjus!

**Olívia Lupin: **Heheheeeheheheh! Interessante review! HEheehhehe! Continue lendo! Bjus!


	3. Apenas Sem Você

**A OUTRA NOIVA DO LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO III. APENAS SEM VOCÊ**

- Eu realmente pensei que você não teria cara-de-pau suficiente pra fazer isso.

Incrédulo, Lupin olhou para a noiva.

Nymphadora Tonks tinha acabado de chegar em casa, e já atirara essa em cima dele. O pior é que ele não tinha idéia do que ela estava falando... Ela certamente não o culparia por algum problema no ministério, culparia?

Remo se levantou da sua poltrona e aproximou-se dela lentamente.

- O que eu fiz?

- _Rachel Silverstone_! Eu lhe disse que não queria que convidasse ela!

E Remo sorriu...

Eram tão raras as vezes que Tonks demonstrava ciúmes, que ele até gostava quando ela tinha os seus ataques.

Era incrível como aquela mulher conseguia ser tranqüila e serena, mesmo com o seu jeito meio estabanado... Ela dava a ele toda a paz que ele necessitava... Ela o completava, como nenhuma outra mulher jamais fora capaz.

E o amava imensamente.

Já fazia três anos que os dois estavam juntos.

Ela se apaixonara por ele, mas ele, de inicio, não correspondera muito. Não queria entrar numa relação... Não depois que o furacão Rachel passou pela sua vida!

Mas, com o tempo, ele se viu perdidamente enfeitiçado por aquela bruxa doce e já não mais resistia a ela por medo de se machucar – agora temia por ela, por ser um lobisomem...

Mas acabou não resistindo, e se entregando ao amor mais puro que ele já experimentara.

Ele pôs levemente as mãos na cintura dela, acariciando.

- Eu realmente não acredito que você esteja com ciúmes!

O cabelo dela imediatamente mudou de rosa choque para azul escuro.

- Pois estou, sim! Eu não gosto dela, do jeito que ela te largou, do jeito que ela fez você sofrer! E eu, _definitivamente_, não a quero no meu casamento!

Leve beijo roubado.

- Você não me venha com beijinhos!

Ele riu.

- Eu lhe obedeceria, mas você se lembra que ela está com Severo? Ele nos ajudou bastante durante a guerra e merece todo o nosso respeito e amizade.

- Apesar de tudo que ele te fez?

- Ele não me fez nada. _Aconteceu_. Foi um azar, uma armadilha do destino! E Severo é uma pessoa ótima, apesar do seu gênio... Você mesma admitiu isso.

Tonks mordeu o lábio com força.

- E não dava para convidar só ele?

- Ele e acompanhante, não é? Acontece que a acompanhante dele é a Rachel. Nós temos que aceitar. Desde o fim da guerra, Severo e eu quase temos uma amizade... Isso, ao se tratar de Severo Snape, é uma coisa enorme! Eu não quero estragar deixando a mulher dele de lado.

Depois de um tempo calada, Tonks bufou e beijou o noivo, dando a ele o tão esperado sinal de rendição.

E ele começou a se perguntar se realmente não convidaria Rachel, caso ela não estivesse mais com Snape.

**XxXxXxX**

A noite de sexta-feira parecia ainda mais fria naquela casa vazia.

Ele a queria de volta.

Severo Snape tentava a todo custo ler um livro de Rachel, uma história maçante sobre um bruxo que enfrenta uns exércitos das trevas para ficar com uma mulher, quando alguém bateu na porta.

Bufou.

Levantou-se para abrir.

Rachel estava à porta.

Ele a queria de volta.

Ela não esperou por um convite; empurrou-o para o lado e entrou na casa. Ela ainda trajava o mesmo vestido da noite anterior.

Sem dizer sequer uma palavra, ela foi para o quarto, se trancou no banheiro e tomou um banho.

Quando saiu, Snape a esperava, sentado na cama.

Ela, agora, vestia uma saia curta e uma camiseta.

Ele _realmente_ a queria de volta.

- Voltou para casa?

Ela sorriu sarcasticamente, claramente tentando imitar a expressão de Severo quando fazia o mesmo.

- Você bem queria! _Não_! Vim só tomar um banho e pegar umas roupas.

Ele suspirou.

- Já disse que tenho outra casa! Posso me mudar, se você quiser. Você pode ficar aqui.

- Você odeia a sua outra casa e eu tenho onde ficar.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, incrédulo.

- Não é da sua conta, o lugar!

Ele rolou os olhos.

Ficou observando-a, enquanto ela pegava algumas roupas.

O corpo... que tanto queria de volta.

Ele sabia que ela se irritava quando ele olhava muito para o seu corpo. Inexplicavelmente, ao que parece, ela imaginava que ele tinha encontrado algum defeito e, por isso, não conseguia tirar os olhos.

Claro que sempre fora justamente o contrário.

Agora, ele olhava para as pernas torneadas que eram tão amplamente reveladas pela mínima saia.

Ela bufou exasperada.

Ele quase riu.

- O que foi?

Ele ergueu, mais uma vez, a sobranceha.

- Nada. Só olhando.

- Para...?

- Suas pernas.

O rosto ruborizou de raiva.

- Que tem minhas pernas?

- Estou imaginando-as enlaçadas em meu quadril.

O rubor agora não mais foi de raiva.

- Ai, Merlin!

E se encaminhou para sala, em passos largos, antes que caísse em tentação.

Ele a seguiu.

- Já vai? Não vai realizar a minha visão?

Ela se virou, já perto da porta.

- Não! Nunca mais! A menos que você me implore para voltar para casa, me peça em casamento, diga não consegue viver sem mim, queira filhos, me diga que eu sou sua Marisa e prometa mudar um pouco o seu gênio!

'_Quem diabos é Marisa?'_

A expressão dele se tornou aborrecida.

- Então adeus.

- Adeus!

Ela abriu a porta com força.

Virou-se para ele mais uma vez.

- Só mais uma coisa: Você vai para o maldito casamento?

- Vou.

Ela bufou.

- Ótimo! Eu não vou, então.

Ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você só vai se eu não for?

- Isso!

Com a varinha, ele fez o convite voar para as mãos dela.

- Pois então vá! Eu fico em casa.

- Ótimo!

Quase quebrava a porta quando saiu, tamanha foi a força usada para batê-la.

**XxXxXxX**

Depois de belo fim de semana na casa dos amigos, Rachel se sentia como nova, para reencontrar velhos amigos e relaxar por uma semana numa praia... quem sabe ela não conseguia encontrar um surfista, bronzeado, loiro, de nariz pequeno... baixinho e gordo, por que se fosse alto e tivesse um corpo perfeitamente esculpido para o pecado, lembraria Severo.

A ilha era paradisíaca... O nome não podia ser mais bem escolhido: Tentação.

Com sorte, ela, _de fato_, encontraria uma tentação.

De longe ela já pode ver um grande grupo de pessoas conhecidas se aproximarem.

Tamanha foi a sua surpresa quando viu, entre elas, Severo Snape.

**XxXxXxX**

Reviews, por favor!

Quando se revisa, os caps saem rapidinho!

Bjus para a Karlinha, q fez mais esse cap.

**Sheyla Snape: **Espero q esse cap tenha correspondido às minhas expectativas, e q vc tenha rido mais com ele! Heueheuheueheuheueheuh! Bjus!

**Lucca BR: **Sim, a Tonks estah se MORDENDO d ciúmes da Rach! Heueheuheueheuh! Mas quer dz q vc naum quer q a Rach fique com o lobinho, eh? Tah certo... Espere pelo final! Heueheueheuheuehueh! Qto as teorias, elas estaum beeeeeem divulgadas no orkut! Basta procurar um pouquinho! Bjus!

**Juliana: **HuhAuAhuahUahUAhUHauHAuH! Se eu soubesse, naum teria demorado tanto tempo para fazer essa continuação! Divirta-se! HEueheuheueheuh! Bjus!

**Vanessa: **O.o Peraê: Dexa eu ver se entendi: vc acha q o sevvie naum gosta da Rach, mas, msm assim, quer q ela volte para ele? O.o Heuheueheuh! Mas, nesse cap, deu pra ver q ela gosta dele, neh! Bjus!

**Olívia Lupin: **Heuehueheuhe! Espero q esse tenha sido mais cômico! Bjus!

**Lois Lane: **Heueheuheuheueheuhue! Essa fic eh mais puxada pro romance e humor... BEEEEEM diferente da Assassina! Mas me diga: qual vc gosta mais? Bjus!


	4. Antigos Amigos

**A OUTRA NOIVA DO LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO IV. ANTIGOS AMIGOS**

Ela não sabia se ficava com raiva ou aliviada por ver Snape ali.

Aliviada, pois, se chegasse sem ele e com um convite endereçado a ele, podia ser vista como penetra – principalmente pela noivinha de Remo, que não a queria ali –, como o seu querido ex-namorado, amante, caso, ou seja lá o que eles foram, já havia previsto.

Do outro lado, com raiva, pois afirmara com todas as letras que a única condição de ela ir à celebração era Snape _não_ estar presente.

Severo se aproximou dela, seguido de vários membros da extinta Ordem da Fênix.

Ficaram frente a frente.

Aquela curvinha infame no canto do lábio dele não deixava dúvidas: ele estava se divertindo – _e muito_ – com aquela situação.

Ela sorriu, numa tentativa frustrada de esconder a irritação.

- Severo! _Você já chegou_.

Ele apertou com força o queixo de Rachel e ergueu a cabeça dela, encostando, em seguida, os seus lábios.

Rachel quase teve uma síncope de tanto ódio.

A soltou.

- Rachel, minha querida, eu pensei que você tivesse desistido.

Respirou fundo. Os dentes cerrados.

- Não, _amor_, eu vim, como disse que viria.

Ele passou os braços pelas costas dela, levando-a para cumprimentar os outros membros da ordem. Aproximou-se para falar em seu ouvido.

- Controle seu temperamento. Você é a minha _acompanhante_, lembra?

Ela, certamente, não conseguiria forjar uma expressão de felicidade...

Felizmente, não foi preciso; no momento em que o seu olhar se encontrou com o de Remo Lupin, o seu sorriso espontaneamente se iluminou.

Quase sussurrou.

- Remmy!

Correu e se jogou nos braços do ex-noivo.

Ele a abraçou fortemente...

Muito tempo de abraço.

Tempo que atraiu olhares hostis...

De um lado, Tonks parecia oscilar entre ultrajada e indignada. Do outro lado, Severo parecia que estava a ponto de empunhar a sua varinha e diferir a maldição mortal bem no meio do... _das costas_ de Lupin.

Mas os dois nem se importaram.

E nem quando se soltaram conseguiram perceber que eram fuzilados com olhares.

- Remmy! Eu senti tanto a sua falta!

Ele acariciou o rosto da ex-noiva.

- Eu também... Foi uma verdadeira pena, tudo o que aconteceu.

Rachel sorriu, um tanto pesarosa, talvez... Nem percebeu que Severo cerrara seu punho e Tonks mordera o lábio até sangrar.

- Eu sei! Eu morro de saudades das nossas conversas...

Ela suspirou.

Ele exclamou, nostálgico.

- Ah! As nossas conversas!

- Sempre até altas horas da madrugada!

- Eu sei! Eu não sei como nós conseguíamos!

- Isso! Agente quase não dormia quando passávamos a noite juntos! Ou conversando, ou...

Rachel se censurou, corando violentamente.

Tonks bufou pesadamente. Severo já estava com as mãos brancas, de tão forte que as apertava.

Remo sorriu, também encabulado.

- E a nossa tentativa de morar juntos? Você, na cozinha!

Riram quase histericamente.

- Eu até hoje não sei ferver o leite!

- Você fez uma porcalhada, eu tive que limpar tudo, depois!

- Mas eu aprendi direitinho... _Você me ensinou_.

Ele segurou a mão dela, no mesmo tempo em que Tonks levou a unha até a boca e começou a roê-la.

- Você sempre foi uma boa aluna! Foi bem fácil ensinar as coisas a você...

- Ah, mas, se hoje eu consigo sobreviver sozinha, isso é graças a você!

Eles se calaram por um momento, apenas se olhando. Snape e Tonks deram um passo...

E Lupin voltou a falar.

- E as minhas transformações? Lembra da primeira vez que eu me transformei?

Rachel colocou a mão na boca, tentando sufocar um gritinho de contentamento.

- Como eu me esqueceria? Eu quase enlouqueço! Você fraco, parecia estar doente... E eu toda preocupada! Fazendo sopinhas...

- Você chama aquela canja de _sopinha_? – Gargalhou. – Fala sério! Você tem certeza que não usou um pano de prato sujo como ingrediente?

Mãos na cintura, indignada.

- Você disse que tinha adorado!

- Eu tinha que te agradar!

- Mas... _Serio_? Você não gostou?

Ele riu.

- O sabor não estava dos melhores, mas eu nunca me curei tão rápido! Tenho certeza que o pano de prato sujo ajudou bastante!

- Eu n...

- E, a propósito, aquilo não era galinha, mas o resto de peixe do almoço. Aquela foi a primeira canja de galinha feita com peixe que eu já comi!

- Mentira! Era galinha!

- Peixe, Rachel, _peixe_!

Ela se virou para Severo, para que ele falasse a Lupin que ela sabia, sim, distinguir uma galinha de um peixe, quando finalmente percebeu o olhar que ele reservava para ela. Quase se sentiu satisfeita por obviamente provocar ciúmes, mas o olhar do restante dos presentes não ajudava nem um pouco...

Mordeu o lábio.

- Nós podemos relembrar depois, não?

Remo franziu o cenho, enquanto Rachel apontava, com a cabeça, para a mais nova noiva dele... E ele entendeu.

Deu um sorriso nervoso.

- Ah, sim, sim! É melhor você falar com o resto do pessoal, enquanto eu vou ver... se tem conchas... _na praia_.

Saiu, levando com ele Tonks.

Rachel tentou ignorar o olhar de Snape.

- Quim!

- Ah, Pequena!

O auror segurou a mão dela e deu um tímido beijo. Comentou, olhando para Snape.

- Eu é que não me atrevo a lhe abraçar, Pequena! Olhares podem matar!

Ela se voltou para uma menina ruiva.

- Ahn, Gina, certo? – A menina assentiu. – Como vai você?

A garota enrubesceu.

- Quase noiva.

_Ah, não_! Até Gina Weasley estava noiva e ela não? Tentou não se mostrar abalada com a falta de compromisso de Snape.

- Não é muito cedo para você e o... _Harry Potter, não é_?

Ela deu de ombros.

- A guerra faz agente ter pressa para... _certas coisas_. Mamãe disse que era melhor casar logo, antes que ela descobrisse o que poderia andar fazendo com o Harry.

Rachel achou melhor não comentar...

E continuar a cumprimentar.

**XxXxXxX**

- _Ver se tem conchas na praia_?

Remo riu.

- Meu amor, qual foi a problema?

- _Ela!_ Quer dizer que vocês não conseguiam _nem dormir_? Você não tinha me contado isso! E sobre o que tanto vocês conversavam?

Lupin virou-se para encarar, divertido, a noiva.

Os longos cabelos ruivos que Tonks ostentava agora, talvez, refletissem o fogo queimando dentro dela.

Mas ele simplesmente não podia deixar de comentar.

- Sabia que você fica linda de ruiva?

Os olhos da moça brilharam, enquanto ela tentava esconder o sorriso de contentamento apaixonado que teimava em se apossar dos seus lábios.

- Ah, nem vem!

Deu as costas ao noivo e saiu batendo os pés e fingindo estar com ainda mais raiva, mas sentindo o coração pular, como sempre acontecia quando ela ficava perto dele.

**XxXxXxX**

Já havia passado um tempo desde a maldita conversa entre Rachel e Lupin, e Severo ainda não deixara de sentir o sangue ferver com a raiva de ter visto aqueles dois tão juntos. Que ela fizera aquilo apenas para contrariá-lo, não havia dúvida alguma. Mas, o que o irritava mais, é que ela tinha realmente conseguido.

Ele olhava-a, agora, de canto de olho, enquanto ela conversava com Molly Weasley. De longe, ele viu Tonks deixar a beira da praia com um sorrisinho meio abobalhado no rosto, caminhando para dentro de casa. E, então, Rachel deixou as lamentações de Molly Weasley – lamentar era só o que ela conseguia fazer, desde que Arthur morrera, há dois anos – para escapar para onde Tonks acabara de sair.

Snape respirou fundo, buscando controle para não ir buscá-la, sabendo que ela estava indo ao encontro do lobisomem.

- Controle-se, homem!

Ele olhou friamente para Quim Shackelebolt.

- Como disse?

O auror levantou uma sobracelha.

- Controle-se. Rachel não vai fazer nada, não precisa ficar assim.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, se arrependeria amargamente de ter dito aquilo... Mas Quim tinha se revelado um verdadeiro amigo... Foi – junto com Lupin, ele teve que admitir em contragosto – o único da Ordem que acreditou nele, quando fingiu se juntar de vez aos Comensais da Morte.

- Nós não estamos bem.

- Acabaram?

- Sim. Já faz alguns dias.

O auror assentiu.

- Você quer que eu peça outro quarto para ela?

Snape o olhou, malevolamente.

Não se lembrava que eles estavam no mesmo aposento.

_E que ele a queria de volta._

Ele sabia que jamais pediria para que ela voltasse para ele... Mas, se ela quisesse voltar, sem ele precisar dizer uma só palavra...

- Não, não. Quarto junto pode vir a calhar. Vou atrás dela.

**XxXxXxX**

Gargalhadas e mais gargalhadas...

Mas o que se poderia esperar de um encontro dela com Remo? Nunca tivera tantas afinidades com uma pessoa só...

E, relembrar um passado tão bom quanto o deles, sempre rendia boas gargalhadas.

Rachel tentava controlar a dor no maxilar...

- A primeira vez que nos encontramos! Como pudemos nos esquecer de comentar logo _esse_ episódio?

Remo se deitou na areia, rindo.

- Sim, sim! Nós, nos esbarrando! Literalmente!

Rachel se debruçou sobre ele, apoiando-se no seu braço, de modo que não chegasse a tocar Lupin.

- Eu falando do lobisomem que eu conheci! Nossa! Nunca me senti tão envergonhada na minha vida!

A gargalhada arrancou uma lágrima dele.

Rachel pendeu o rosto, fazendo que os seus cabelos caíssem sobre o rosto de Remo, de forma que ficassem muito próximos.

- Pior foi na primeira vez que nós saí...

- RACHEL!

Ela levantou o rosto.

Há uns cinqüenta metros, Severo Snape assistia toda a cena, com uma carranca que ela poucas vezes vira.

Ajoelhou-se na areia, enquanto Lupin se sentava.

- O que foi?

- Eu vou lhe mostrar o quarto. Vem ou não?

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha, q betou mais esse cap.

**Sheyla Snape: **Heuhuhuheuheuehueheuheuheuhuheuh! Adoro as suas reviews, jah t disse isso? Espero q o cap tenha vindo "logo" o suficiente pra vc, minha querida! BJus!

**Lucca BR: **Huheuheueheuheueheueh! E quem naum gosta de um Sevvie depravadíssimo? Heueheuheuhueheu! Bjus!

**Lara: **Bem q eu tava sentindo falta das reviews d uma certa irmã desnaturada.. Hjeuheuheuehueueh! Bjus!

**Yasmin: **Ahhhh, revisou! Adorei, minha amiga! Q ótimo q vc tah gostando da fic! Agora, qto ao meu bom humor... Merlin sabe, o q o fim dessa fic aguarda... Heueheuheueh! BJus!

**Olívia Lupin: **Heuheueheuheuheueh! Adoro as suas reviews interessantes! Heuehueheuehueheuehuh!

**Lois Lane: **Heueheuheuhuheueh! E eu adoro quando vc revisa os caps novos da minha fic! Heuehuheuhueh! Bjus!


	5. Suíça

**A OUTRA NOIVA DO LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO V. SUÍÇA**

Rachel suspirou e caminhou, de contragosto, até onde Severo estava.

Conversar com Lupin era, certamente, muito mais interessante do que ter que enfrentar a fera, mas, mesmo assim, era melhor que apenas fosse e falasse com ele... _pelo velhos tempos_. Simplesmente não podia ignorar a sua carranca.

Chegou lá.

Ele não disse nada, apenas se virou e andou, esperando que ela o seguisse... E ela o fez.

- Minhas malas?

- Já estão no quarto.

Ela respirou fundo.

Apenas pela maneira que ele falou aquilo, dava pra perceber que o humor dele estava insuportável.

Caminharam, até um quarto no primeiro andar da casa de praia.

Ela entrou. Ele fechou a porta vagarosamente... Perigosamente.

Rachel examinou o lugar.

- Nós vamos dormir aqui? _Nós dois_?

Ele assentiu lentamente, ainda com a mesma expressão fria de antes.

- Eu sei que não vai adiantar lhe pedir para dormir no chão, vai?

Ele negou.

- Você não vai falar nada?

Ele continuou.

Ela reprimiu um grito de raiva.

- Tá certo! Eu falo! Eu não estava fazendo nada demais, apenas _conversando_! Não que isso seja da sua conta, é claro, pois estamos SEPARADOS, se lembra? Remo, antes de meu ex-quase-marido, é o meu _amigo_, e eu converso e conversarei com ele! Lembre-se que ele vai casar! Nós só estava...

- Rachel.

- O QUE? – gritou, exaltada pela interrupção.

A irritante curvinha no canto da boca se formou.

- Me poupe.

Ela sentiu que aquela semana seria suficiente para contrair uma gastrite nervosa.

Respirou várias vezes e, lentamente, contou até dez.

- Se você não vai falar nada, quer sair da frente da porta?

Ele, com passos largos, caminhou até ela e entregou um pedaço muito amassado de pergaminho.

Rachel tomou da mão dele e passou a vista. Era o convite da Universidade de Genebra para participar de uma importante pesquisa.

- E...?

Ele disse, com os dentes cerrados.

- Quando é a partida?

- Sei lá!

E a epifânia.

- _Ah, não_! Você está assim comigo por causa disso? – riu, quase aliviada. – Ah, Severo, você é tão idiota!

Deu um passo à frente, ficou nas pontas dos pés e roubou um suave beijo dele.

E caminhou para a porta, rindo...

- Ah... Tão idiota, coitado...

Ele, espumando de raiva, segurou o braço dela, antes que conseguisse abrir a porta. Ela se voltou, agora o rosto revoltado.

- O que você quer agora?

- O que foi isso?

Ela riu, sarcástica.

- Você pelo menos pensava em me mostrar isso? _Esse pergaminho_? Se nós não tivéssemos brigado, você me mostraria?

Ele ficou calado, face contraída de ódio.

- Ou você decidiria por mim? Será que eu não sou grandinha o suficiente para fazer as minhas próprias escolhas? E _você _fica com raiva? O que é isso? O que eu te fiz? Você é que pensa que é meu dono! Eu é quem deveria estar puta, aqui!

Ele deu um passo à frente. Com a voz letal, disse.

- É claro que eu entregaria. Assim que você tivesse a decência de me contar que tinha se inscrito.

Mais risos sarcásticos.

- E você me conta tudo, não é? Mas eu _não_ me inscrevi! Eu sequer pensei nisso! Esse emprego é uma surpresa para mim! _Mas você não acredita nisso_! É mais fácil pensar que eu queria me livrar de você e por isso procurei um emprego na Suíça!

Ele tentou falar. Ela interrompeu.

- E, se é assim, _eu vou_! Vou me livrar de você e deslanchar com a minha carreira, que tal?

Virou-se, para sair. E se voltou de novo.

- Mais que droga! Eu apostei em você! Eu amo você! Eu... eu fiz todo o tipo de sacrifício para ficar com você! – Se controlou para não deixar as lágrimas descerem. – Eu joguei o meu nome e a minha carreira na lama para ficar ao seu lado! Eu... _matei_! E estava disposta a morrer... Por você! DROGA!

E saiu, batendo a porta.

Ele, agora, não sabia se ainda estava com raiva.

XxXxXxX 

Eles não se aproximaram no resto do dia.

Ele ficou o tempo inteiro no quarto, lendo e relendo relatório da administração da escola – o cargo de diretor de Hogwarts estava tomando muito do seu tempo.

A noite caiu... e, logo, a porta do quarto estava se abrindo, para uma Rachel sorridente, bem diferente daquela que tinha brigado há algumas horas.

Ela o olhou, sentado na cama, lendo.

Respirou fundo.

- Eu vou dormir. É melhor que você vá comer alguma coisa... você não jantou.

Ele se levantou da cama, pondo os pergaminhos de lado. A olhou por um tempo. E disse, finalmente.

- Quando eu chegar, eu conjuro um colchão, ou algo assim e durmo no chão.

Ela sorriu pesarosamente... Quem diria... Severo Snape, o grande herói de guerra, se submetendo à vontade de uma mulher...

Com a cabeça, negou.

- Não é necessário. Contanto que você não me incomode, ou tente alguma coisa, pode dormir na cama... Temos dividido o leito por tanto tempo... Não tem razão para você dormir no chão. Eu estarei completamente vestida.

Ele crispou os lábios.

Não correria o risco.

- Eu durmo no chão.

XxXxXxX 

Na cozinha, ele apenas encontrou Remo Lupin, que fazia um pequeno lanche.

O lobisomem deu um de seus sorrisos simpáticos quando o viu adentrar no recinto.

- Quer? Sanduíche de geléia e manteiga de amendoim, com cerveja amanteigada... Calórico, mas delicioso.

Ele rolou os olhos... Mas aceitou.

O lobisomem começou a querer conversar...

- Rachel não parecia bem... Ela estava disfarçando, enquanto conversava com Fred e George, mas eu percebi... Ela passou o dia inteiro tristonha.

...e não podia ter assunto pior.

Ele crispou os lábios.

- E...?

- Como assim 'e', Severo? Vocês brigaram? Olha, se tem algo a ver comigo...

- Não tem nada haver com você. E nós não brigamos, nós rompemos. Não que isso seja da sua conta, é claro.

O lobisomem abaixou a cabeça e passou a mão na testa, cansado.

- Rachel é só uma amiga, Severo.

- Não interessa, ela não está mais comigo, pode fazer o que quiser. E, como já disse, não tem nada a ver com você. Você não é homem suficiente para tirar Rachel de mim.

Lupin suspirou, como se tentasse coletar paciência.

- Que seja. Mas Rachel ama você... Eu, mais do que ninguém, posso afirmar isso... Severo, o que aconteceu?

Snape se levantou jogando o resto do seu sanduíche no prato que estava no centro da mesa.

- Ela vai morar na Suíça. Isso aconteceu.

XxXxXxX 

Rachel abriu os olhos, sentindo aquele peso em cima dela.

Era o braço de Severo, que se jogava na sua cintura, quase um gesto possessivo.

Olhou para o rosto do homem que dormia ao seu lado...

Era simplesmente impossível não... _sentir_.

Retirou o seu braço lentamente – ele gemeu e se virou para o outro lado. Levantou-se.

Tomou um banho, vestiu-se e desceu as escadas.

Era cedo.

Na sala, apenas Remo, lendo com muita atenção as noticias que o Profeta Diário trazia.

Rachel sorriu.

- Algo de interessante?

- No jornal, não. Mas Severo, ontem, me disse algo que, de fato, me soou muito intrigante.

Ela sentou-se ao lado dele. O barulho das ondas que batiam contra as pedras era forte.

- E eu posso saber o que foi?

- Que você vai para a Suíça.

Um assunto, no mínimo, indigesto, para àquela hora da manhã.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

- É, vou.

- Posso saber por quê?

Ela sorriu, triste.

- Ah, é uma pesquisa realmente importante... Para nós, que trabalhamos com poções, é importantíssima... Quem trabalhar nela terá sucesso, dinheiro e entrevistas pelo resto da vida, dando ela certo ou não.

Lupin segurou a sua mão.

- Você não acha que Severo tem fama, dinheiro e entrevistas suficiente para vocês dois?

Ela não segurou a risada. Só Remo para fazê-la sorrir num momento triste.

- O grande homem que passou de vilão supremo para herói de guerra? Sim, ele tem fama suficiente para nós dois. Mas é ele... Eu quero conquistar o meu espaço... Eu quero me firmar como um indivíduo e não como concubina do herói.

Ele elevou a mão dela até os seus lábios e depositou um leve beijo.

- Você tem certeza de que é só por isso?

Ela não mentia para ele. Era impossível.

Ele conhecia a sua alma.

- Não. Eu jamais o deixaria e partiria, de novo... Você sabe o que aconteceu da primeira vez que eu fiz isso... Foi só reencontrá-lo pra cair na cama dele e esquecer de que tinha uma vida muito boa. O problema é _ele_. Ele pensa que é meu dono... Talvez porque eu fiz tudo o que fiz durante a guerra... Ele pensa que eu sou um boneco, que ele controla...

"Você pode acreditar que ele não quis me contar da proposta? Se agente estivesse bem... E eu aposto que ele piorou a nossa situação para que eu aceitasse e fosse, ou algo assim... Ai, eu nunca vou entender aquele homem! Sabe, eu sei que ele quer voltar! Ele sabe que eu quero voltar! Então por quê...?"

Ele sorriu amigavelmente, enquanto Rachel não conseguia mais encontrar palavras. Passou o braço pelas costas dela, abraçando-a.

- E não dá pra contornar a situação? Ele gosta _muito_ de você.

- Ficar com o Severo é um retrocesso, Remo! Quando eu estava próxima de me casar e ter filhos, ele me aparece e me faz retroceder para a posição de concubina. E, profissionalmente, eu saio da condição de auror respeitada para fora da lei procurada... – ela riu – Não era para ser. Eu já desisti. Vou tentar começar tudo de novo, se ainda der tempo, e tentar ser feliz longe de aqui... _longe dele_.

- E não há nenhuma possibilidade de você tentar ser feliz perto das pessoas que amam você?

Rachel mordeu o lábio.

Olhou no fundo dos olhos de Remo e disse, talvez movida pela raiva que estava de Snape, talvez pela profunda nostalgia que sentia todas as vezes que estava perto do seu ex-noivo.

- Existe sim, Remo. Mas essa possibilidade vai se extinguir nesse domingo, com um simples "sim" dito num altar.

XxXxXxX 

Eu vou fingir que não vi que soh quatro pessoas revisaram...

Anyways, reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha, que betou mais esse capítulo.

**Sheyla Snape: **Huheuheeuheuheuehueheuehueheuheeuh! Simmm, eu matei o Arthur! Eu matei o Rony! Eu deixei o Dumbly mortinho da silva! Huehueheuheueuheueu! Acredite, todos – absolutamente TODOS – da Ordem da Fênix que naum aparecerem em pelo menos uma pontinha dessa fic estaum MORTOS! Putz! Sua irmã eh mal! Heuheuhueheuheueheuheuehe! Bjus!

**Lara: **E quem disse que haverá troca de casais? Heuhuhuheuheuehuehuh! O final a mim pertence! Heueheuheueheuheuehuh! Bjus! E o Sevvie eh baum demais pra Tonks!

**Lois Lane: **Huehueheuheuehuhueuheuh! Gosta de um pouco de humor, naum, Lois? Bjus!

**Olívia Lupin: **Huehuheeuhueh! Soh eh bom ter cuidado com as variações de humor do sevvie! Heuheehuehe! Bjus!


	6. Análise

**A OUTRA NOIVA DO LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO VI. ANÁLISE**

_ - E não há nenhuma possibilidade de você tentar ser feliz perto das pessoas que amam você?_

_Rachel mordeu o lábio._

_Olhou no fundo dos olhos de Remo e disse, talvez movida pela raiva que estava de Snape, talvez pela profunda nostalgia que sentia todas as vezes que estava perto do seu ex-noivo._

_ - Existe sim, Remo. Mas essa possibilidade vai se extinguir nesse domingo, com um simples "sim" dito num altar._

Remo Lupin se contorceu, desconfortável, na cadeira. Procurou não perceber que ainda abraçava a mulher chorosa ao seu lado... procurou não perceber que o seu coração tinha dado uma forte e dolorosa batida ao ouvir as palavras que saíram da boca dela...

- Rachel...

Ela deu um meio-sorriso.

- Finja que você não escutou o meu último comentário! O que eu menos quero nesse mundo é ver você sofrendo de novo!

Ele, se sentindo um tanto sem ar, desconversou.

- Eu vou organizar mais um quarto. Severo pode se mudar pra lá... se você quiser, claro.

- Sim, sim... Será perfeito.

O silêncio se instaurou naquela sala, e os dois quase agradeceram aos deuses quando ouviram a voz feminina que chegou miando pelo noivo.

- Remo?

Os dois se viraram. Tonks imediatamente fechou a cara. Lupin ainda estava com o braço passado por Rachel, abraçando-a.

Nymphadora tentou sorrir, embora não fosse nada boa em esconder as suas emoções.

- Ah, Rachel, você também está na sala?

Ela sorriu nervosamente. Tirou o braço de Lupin das suas costas.

- Eu acordei cedo, Remo já estava acordado. Estávamos _conversando_. – enfatizou, propositalmente, a palavra conversando.

A respiração de Tonks ficou pesada.

- Remo, querido, será que você pode me ajudar aqui na cozinha?

- Mas, eu pensei que Moll...

- _Venha_.

Remo olhou para a ex-noiva, quase achando graça da situação...

E seguiu a atual para a cozinha, deixando Rachel numa posição um tanto desconfortável. Pela cara de Tonks, ela e Remo brigariam... e ela seria o pivô da discussão, embora nada tivesse feito de mal...

Pelo menos nada que ela tivesse visto!

Rachel se recriminou pelo que há pouco dissera à Lupin.

Não importava... Remo parecia estar simplesmente encantado por Tonks... e Rachel era apaixonada por Snape, por mais que não quisesse...

'_Seria tão fácil se eu simplesmente tivesse resistido, há quatro anos!'_

Suspirou.

O melhor era não se aproximar de Lupin, pelo menos por hoje, para não dar motivos para brigas...

E, estranhamente, durante todo aquele dia, ela não teve oportunidade alguma de falar com o ex-noivo... Sempre que ele se aproximava, a voz de Tonks ressoava.

**XxXxXxX**

Lupin entrou em seu quarto.

Tonks já estava deitada...

Ele quase diria que ela estava dormindo, não tivesse ela sentado-se na cama assim que ele fechou a porta.

- Ninfa? Acordada?

Ela abraçou os joelhos.

- Eu estava lhe esperando... Queria conversar.

Ele respirou fundo, já sabendo do que se tratava.

_Rachel Silverstone._

Tonks andara estranha desde o dia em que a sua ex-noiva chegara. Ele nunca quis fazer confusão, mas, apesar de tudo que Rachel fizera para ele, nutria uma grande amizade pela ex.

Como fazia muito tempo que os dois não se viam, tinham muito que conversar... e isso explicava o fato de quererem estar sempre juntos.

Ele, mais uma vez, tentou ignorar o que foi dito na sala, naquela manhã.

- Eu já esperava por isso.

Sentou-se numa poltrona, na frente da cama. Apenas a lua – minguante – iluminava precariamente o quarto pela janela aberta.

Ela disse.

- Eu não gosto dela... Quer dizer, não é que eu não goste dela! Eu não gosto do jeito que ela _olha_ para você.

Ele sentiu um frio na barriga.

- Ela me olha como um amigo, Ninfa. – Quase não queria que aquilo fosse verdade. – E é assim que eu a olho.

A mulher desviou os olhos dos deles.

- Não sei... É estranho ver vocês dois juntos! A última vez que eu vi, vocês estavam para se casar!

- Eu s...

- Você já se esqueceu? Já esqueceu como você ficou quando ela te deixou? Quando ela te _traiu_?

Ele apertou as mãos. Por mais que quisesse dizer o contrário, a visão de Rachel e Snape na cama ainda povoava alguns dos seus pesadelos.

Mas não era porque ele ainda gostava dela, ou coisa assim... Era simplesmente porque ele confiara muito nela e ela traiu essa confiança. Ela descumprira tudo que tinha prometido a ele...

Mas, claro, isso não era nada, agora, que ele estava, novamente, noivo e feliz.

- Eu não esqueci... Mas isso não quer dizer que eu guarde rancores dela ou de Severo.

- Quem falou em Snape, aqui?

- Bom, el...

- Eu aposto que você visualizou a cena, não? Ai, você sempre faz isso!

Bufou.

- Ninfa... Admita... Você está se mordendo de ciúmes.

- _Estou, sim_! Não tem pra que você ficar andando de um lado pra outro com ela! – ele começou a escalar na cama, se aproximando dela. – Nem vem! – ele começou a beijá-la. – Remo, para! Eu não... _quero_...

E uma nuvem encobriu a lua, deixando o quarto no breu.

**XxXxXxX**

A manhã trouxe enormes surpresa.

Pouco depois do café da manhã, a única convidada que faltava chegou: Hermione Granger, o seu marido e a sua enorme barriga de grávida.

Hermione participara ativamente da guerra, atuando ao lado de Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley, o seu namorado na época. Várias vezes ela e Rachel se cruzaram no campo de batalha e se ajudaram mutuamente – sem deixar ninguém perceber que estavam se ajudando, claro, ou o disfarce de Rachel ruiria.

Mas a sua participação se encerrou com a lamentável morte do Weasley, há dois anos. Hermione ficou devastada, não suportando mais ficar ao redor dos companheiros de guerra, sempre se lembrando do seu amor morto... Embarcou para a Alemanha e lá ficou.

Depois de um ano de luto, conheceu Franz Stockhausen, com quem decidiu recomeçar a vida. Hoje ela estava feliz, casada _e grávida_.

- Hermione!

Rachel abraçou a menina – mulher na verdade – tomando cuidado com a barriga saliente. Alisou a bolsa do futuro bebê.

- Então? Menino ou menina?

A menina sorriu.

- Os dois! A pequena Linda e o pequeno Ronaldo.

Rachel se aproximou dela e sussurrou.

- O seu marido sabe...?

- Eu disse que era uma homenagem a um amigo morto. Só. – aumentou a voz. – AH! Por falar nisso, Franz, essa é a minha amiga Rachel. Rachel, o meu marido.

Rachel ia só apertar a mão e sorrir, quando o homem falou.

- Eu falo inglês.

- Ah! É um prazer!

- É um prazer lhe conhecer, também. Mione já falou de você.

Hermione segurou a mão de Rachel, enquanto o marido dela se virava para conversar com os outros.

- Vamos andar um pouco?

Rachel sorriu, tímida.

- Eu pensei que você quisesse ficar um tempo com a Gina e o Harry.

- Ah, pode ter certeza que eu vou passar o resto da semana toda ao lado deles... Mas você está triste. Eu quero saber por quê... Vamos caminhar na praia?

As duas foram.

**XxXxXxX**

A sempre sabe-tudo-Granger e Rachel... O que elas estavam fazendo juntas? A menina não deveria estar com os seus amiguinhos da escola?

Não importa... Ele descobriria...

Nem que isso significasse segui-las até a praia, que ele tanto odiava.

**XxXxXxX**

Já estavam andando há meia hora, e Hermione ainda não tinha tocado no assunto... até que...

- Vocês terminaram, não foi?

Ela olhou, incrédula, para a menina.

E suspirou.

- Está tão óbvio?

- Você está triste, olhando pra o tempo...

Ela deu um sorriso triste.

- É verdade... Mas foi o melhor, eu não devia estar assim. Agora eu tenho, finalmente, a chance de levar a minha vida para frente!

As duas sabiam bem que não tinha absolutamente nenhuma verdade nessa frase.

Hermione parou, respirando fundo.

- Espera um pouco, a barriga está pesada. Mas o que você quer dizer com isso?

Rachel deu de ombros.

- Quer dizer que, ficar com ele, foi um atraso na minha vida! Emocional e profissionalmente.

- Explique.

- Tipo, antes dele, eu tinha um ótimo posto e estava prestes a ser promovida. Com ele, virei uma procurada pela justiça... e depois voltei ao meu posto original, sem moral alguma! E... antes dele eu estava quase me casando, tendo filhos, sendo feliz na minha vidinha tranqüila... Com ele eu não tenho nada! Você faz idéia do quanto eu invejo essa sua barriga?

Hermione sorriu, solicita.

- Ele não parece querer?

- Nem sinal.

- Vamos voltar a andar? – Rachel assentiu e retomou a caminhada. – Mas será q...

As vozes ficavam mais baixas e distantes para ele, que acompanhara, escondido, toda a caminhada...

Snape ouviu o que não queria, e não queria ouvir mais. Fez o caminho de volta para a casa de Tonks.

**XxXxXxX**

O humor de Snape quando entrou na casa chamou a atenção de Quim Shacklebolt.

O auror se aproximou discretamente do homem.

- Não vai adiantar lhe perguntar o que foi, vai?

O olhar frio.

- Foi o que eu imaginei. Você é meu amigo, mas eu tenho que te dizer isso: A culpa é toda sua.

Snape sorriu, sarcástico.

- Muito obrigado.

- É a verdade! Você, desde que conheceu Rachel, pelo que me contaram, deixa o seu passado ficar entre vocês dois! Não pode!

O infame sorriso morreu. Ele olhou sério para o amigo.

- Eu não levo em consideração o meu passado quando estou com Rachel.

O auror ergueu uma sobrancelha, descrente.

- E por que você não se casou com ela? E por que não filhos?

O sangue de Snape ferveu ao lembrar da conversa ouvida.

- Se eu quisesse, já teria pedido para ela se casar comigo.

- Isso quer dizer que você não quer casar com ela? – Snape não respondeu. – Eu ouvi, há alguns anos, uma história sobre um homem que jurou que nunca mais deixaria uma mulher se aproximar o suficiente para querer se casar com ela. – Severo crispou os lábios. – Acontece, Severo, que esse homem acabou achando alguém com quem, talvez, um relacionamento desse tipo fosse desejado. Agora só falta ele apagar tudo e se entregar completamente a ela!

Severo Snape bufou ruidosamente.

- Esse homem não lhe deu permissão para se meter na vida dele, e ele _definitivamente_ não quer ser analisado!

E subiu, pensando seriamente nas palavras do amigo...

Pensando seriamente em pedir Rachel de volta... por mais que ela fosse o rejeitar.

Mal sabia ele que isso era tudo que Rachel esperava ouvir.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha, q betou mais esse cap!

**Tina: **Hehehehehe! Eh, realmente, a Tonks eh a que tah mais mal na história... Mas deu pra pcb nesse cap q nem o Remo quer acabar com o relacionamento e nem a Rachel quer que eles acabem – para q naum tenha perigo do lobinho sofrer... Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **Concordo plenamente com a aversão à um sevvie/tonks nessa fic! HEueheueheuheuh! Mas naum posso prometer nada! Td eh possível, na minha mente pervertida! Heueheuehuehuhe!

**Lara: **Tem fics q ateh o lucio malfoy combina com o sevvie! HEeyuheueheuheueh! Menina.. tow ateh com medo, d saber o q vc aprontou...HEueheueheuh! Bjus!

**Lucca BR: **Hmmm... Há dois caps atrás vc naum tava dzndo q ela naum podia ficar com o lobinho, por causa do q tinha feito no passado? Heueheuheuehueheuehueh! Mas td bem! Como eu jah disse, td eh possível, no fim dessa fic! Bjus!

**Olívia Lupin: **Ahhh... Ela naum exatamente deu encima dele... Heueheuheueh! Ou serah q deu? Hehehehehehe! Td eh possível, td eh possível! Bjus!

**Yasmin: **No fim da fic, td eh possível! Mas q o lobinho eh irresistível, ah, isso eh! Heeuiheueheuheueuehehu! Bjus!

**Lois Lane: **Vamos esperar pelo fim da fic e descobrir, neh! Bjus!


	7. Revelações na Areia

**A OUTRA NOIVA DO LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO VII. REVELAÇÕES NA AREIA**

- Rachel? Vamos lá fora?

Mais um dia começava.

E, pela primeira vez desde o dia em que tinha chegado naquela ilha, Remo pedia para falar com ela...

Rachel sorriu docemente.

Não podia dizer que não tinha gostado daquilo.

E nem que não tinha percebido o olhar que Snape enviara para os dois.

- E Tonks? Ela não vai gostar.

- Foi provar o vestido, fazer compras... Levou Molly com ela. Vão demorar.

Olhou para o lado, para Severo. E desviou logo o olhar.

- Tudo bem, vamos.

Os dois saíram andando, falando do passado, da vida, de tudo... Rindo, como sempre que estavam juntos.

A maré estava baixa. As pedras, que ficavam a mais ou menos dez metros de onde a água batia quando a maré estava cheia, agora estavam completamente emersas.

Antes delas, só pequenas poças e algumas pedras avulsas.

- Vamos para lá?

Para o rochedo, ele apontou.

Ela assentiu e foram.

A vista de lá era diretamente para o oceano. As ondas colidiam nas pedras fazendo refrescantes gotas de água bater nos seus corpos, molhando ligeiramente o tecido das suas roupas.

Se aquilo fosse um encontro romântico, seria perfeito.

Os dois se sentaram nas pedras, de frente para o oceano.

- Eu sei que você não me chamou aqui para falar sobre quem deveria ganhar a taça de quadribol, estou certa?

Ele suspirou, olhos perdidos na imensidão.

- Nossas vidas andam mais turbulentas que a copa, não?

Ela quase sorriu.

- Tonks?

Assentiu.

- _Eu sabia_! Ela me odeia.

- Não, não. Segundo ela, o que ela odeia é o jeito que você me olha.

Rachel riu, baixando a cabeça.

- Uma mulher ciumenta pode ver muita coisa!

- Ela, então... Parece até que ela não sabe que eu jamais a trairia...

Rachel conectou seus olhos com os dele, tentando não lembrar do que tinha dito no dia anterior.

- Não como eu fiz com você, certo?

O semblante dele se tornou triste,

- Eu _jamais_ faria com alguém o que você fez comigo, Rachel. Doeu muito.

Ela segurou a mão dele.

- Eu queria tanto que você pudesse esquecer.

- Eu amava muito você. Não dá pra esquecer o que eu vi.

- Eu entendo.

Ele voltou a olhar o oceano. Disse, rapidamente.

- Mas ela tinha que saber que não tem razão...

- Exato. Para nós... _sem chances_! Quer dizer... ela é a mulher da sua vida!

Ela, de repente, não queria ter tanta certeza disso.

- Ela tem que vê que nós...

- Apenas somos dois adultos que nos damos muito bem!

- Isso!

Ela sorriu, olhou também o mar.

O seu coração pesava e batia muito fortemente. Uma angústia quase trazia lágrimas aos seus olhos.

Lupin falou, após um minuto de silêncio.

- Sabe, você deveria relevar o que ele faz.

O olhou.

- O que?

Ele também a olhou.

- Severo. Você foi a mulher com quem ele mais se envolveu em _muito tempo_... E isso tem que significar algo. Antes de você, ele era do tipo que fugia de qualquer relacionamento.

- Preferia ficar por ai, vadiando?

- Não. Ele não conseguia ficar com a mesma pessoa por muito tempo... Como se por medo.

Ela sorriu, quase zombeteira.

- Medo? De que? De _cenas de ciúme_?

Remo não acompanhou o semblante divertido dela. Tinha uma sombra em seus olhos.

- De que ele tem medo?

Ele voltou a olhar o mar.

- Severo nunca teve muita sorte no amor, Rachel. Eu o conheci em Hogwarts, onde ele foi desprezado por todos... Ele sempre se sentiu auto-suficiente demais para precisar de alguém. Mas ele se entregou uma vez e não deu certo, e ele começou, em minha opinião, a ter medo de amar de novo... De amar perdida e irremediavelmente. Por isso ele não se envolvia. E por isso é tão especial que ele tenha se envolvido com você por tanto tempo... E explica a relutância que ele tem em... mostrar, ou até mesmo admitir, o que sente por você. Mas, só o fato dele morar com você, e até mesmo querer se afastar, mostra que ele a ama. _Muito_.

Rachel o olhava, confusa, e com um nó imenso na garganta.

- O que aconteceu? O que aconteceu que _eu não sei_? Ele já se apaixonou?

- Severo já noivou. Já fez planos de casamento, de filhos... de uma vida inteira à dois... Muito antes dos acontecimentos na França.

Ela franziu o cenho, intrigada pelos fatos que a ela não foram revelados.

- Me conte.

Lupin suspirou.

- Tudo o que eu sei, me foi confiado por Dumbledore. O nome dela era Anna. Os dois se conheceram quando ele trabalhava na Farmácia, em Hogsmeade. Ele era tímido, ela teve que chamá-lo para sair, que beijá-lo... e ele se apaixonou... Nenhuma, antes fora tão atenciosa com ele.

"Mas tinha um grande problema: ele era um Comensal da Morte e ela apenas uma doce menina, que jamais aceitaria isso dele. Ele, então, nunca contou absolutamente nada. Saíram juntos várias vezes, namoraram... Ele a pediu em casamento e foram morar juntos na casa dela... os pais dela tinham sido vitimas de Comensais. Ele era completamente apaixonado por ela e, apesar de ter um jeito muito mais retraído do que cruel, como agora, ele não se envergonhava de admitir isso... para ela, pelo menos.

"Certo dia, ele teve que matar uma mulher. Como sempre fazia, avisou à Anna que não dormiria em casa, que tinha negócios para resolver. Na calada da noite, entrou na casa da vítima e a matou enquanto ela dormia pacificamente. No outro dia, voltou para casa, logo cedo. Anna não estava lá. E ele não se importou: ela, de vez em quando, saia muito cedo.

"Mais tarde, bateram na porta da casa dela. Era a mulher que ele pensara ter matado na noite anterior. Ela disse que era amiga de Anna e que, na noite passada, saíra pra dormir na casa do namorado e chamou Anna para passar a noite lá, cuidando da casa. Anna era a _única_ pessoa que tinha naquela casa, na noite do atentado."

Foi como se o ar saísse dos pulmões dela. Os seus olhos marejaram.

- Ele matou...

- Anna. Sim. Severo quase enlouqueceu. E, desde então, não se envolvera com ninguém, até você aparecer. Viu o que eu quero dizer?

Ela abaixou a cabeça.

- Ele sempre me deixa de lado... Sempre fazendo tudo para me manter à parte da vida dele... principalmente quando ele estava em guerra... tanto que ele até mantinha duas casas, uma comigo, onde ele pouco ficava, e outra onde ele podia ser encontrado pelos Comensais.

Remo assentiu.

- Ele sempre te mantinha alheia... Não era seguro para você ficar com ele. No entanto, quando ele fingiu se juntar de vez aos Comensais...

-...Ele me levou. E várias vezes eu flagrei ele dizendo que não tivera direito de fazer isso comigo.

- Ele _precisava_ de você lá. E nunca se perdoou por ter posto a sua vida tão em risco. Ele não acha que é digno de ter você. A proposta que você recebeu da Suíça o deixou confuso... Ele não quer que você vá. Mas, por outro lado, sente que já está muito mais apaixonado por você do que a racionalidade permitiria. Se você for, ele eventualmente se livrará desses sentimentos indesejados.

Ela quase sorriu.

- Então ele quer, inconscientemente, matar o que eu sinto por ele, de forma que eu vá embora. Só para ele passar a eternidade negando o que ele sente.

- Ele não quer chegar a sentir por você o que sentia por ela. Ele não quer beirar a loucura de novo, se um dia você for embora...

- Eu devia ter percebido. Ele sempre fez de tudo pra se manter o mais longe de mim possível. Primeiro era a guerra, depois foi a fama, depois o cargo de diretor... Nunca me deixado participar, nunca me deixando ficar perto dele. Remo – ela o olhou, com uma tristeza evidente em seus olhos vermelhos – e se ele conseguiu? E se ele realmente nunca chegou a me amar?

- Eu acho que isso...

- ...é perfeitamente possível! – Ela bufou, deixando uma lágrima finalmente cair. – Ah! Eu desisto, sabia? Eu não consigo entendê-lo.

Numa carícia, Remo limpou o rosto dela e abraçou a amiga carinhosamente.

- Ah, Rachel...

**XxXxXxX**

Hermione conversava animadamente com Harry e Gina, quando viu entrar solitariamente na sala Severo Snape.

Pediu licença aos amigos, e se aproximou do obscuro homem. Ele se deu pela sua presença.

- Professor Snape?

Ele se virou, rosto com a mesma expressão que ele carregava desde os tempo de Hogwarts.

- Aparentemente, eu não sou mais o seu professor, srta. Granger.

A menina sorriu.

- Nem eu sou mais senhorita... ou Granger.

Ele bufou.

- O que você quer?

- Você não percebe que está a um passo de perdê-la?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você perdeu a noção do perigo, menina?

- Professor, agora você não pode mais tirar pontos de mim, não é verdade? – Ele ficou calado, a expressão de desagrado crescendo em seu rosto. – Ela está disposta a te deixar, a menos que você faça alguma coisa.

- Eu não me lembro de ter pedido conselhos amorosos a você, Granger.

A menina olhou para cima e suspirou, buscando paciência.

- Professor, eu estou grávida, meus hormônios enlouquecendo, eu não quero ser grossa com você. Então, apenas me escute. Rachel jamais faria por qualquer outro tudo que fez por você. Ela deixou o futuro dela para ficar ao seu lado, e ela está frustrada. Ela quer casar, ter filhos, como qualquer mulher comum. E, se você não der isso para ela, ela vai começar de novo e procurar quem dê!

"Você já olhou para ela? Ela é simpática, linda, inteligente! Tem tudo para ter qualquer homem que queira e, mesmo assim, por razões que eu, sinceramente, desconheço, ela quer _você_... Mas não subestime o poder dela de esquecer e recomeçar... Apenas olhe para mim, e você verá que ter uma nova vida não é tão difícil quanto pregam."

Ele a olhou por um momento, pensativo.

E, finalmente, disparou.

- Não que nada disso seja da sua conta, certo, senhorita Granger?

Hermione suspirou e disse, apenas.

- Não, não é da minha conta. Mas eu digo mesmo assim. E digo mais! Ela está, nesse momento, com Remo... Se eu fosse você, eu iria lá, a agarrava e faria logo as pazes... Remo é um ótimo homem, mas a amou _muito_... E ele está prestes a fazer uma grande mudança, deve estar com medo, querendo voltar ao passado... _ela_ é o passado dele.

E saiu.

Ele passou um tempo considerando...

E decidiu que não faria mal apenas falar com Rachel.

Saiu da sala, caminhou naquela areia nojenta até a praia, debaixo daquele sol irritantemente quente.

E paralisou.

Sentados nas pedras, estavam Lupin e Rachel.

Ele segurava a mão dela.

Acariciava seu rosto.

E os dois se abraçavam apaixonadamente.

Ele não tinha que ficar e ver aquilo. Saiu.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Reviews, neh?

Vcs combinaram d revisar um cap sim, um cap não foi? Nem as minhas irmãs... estou arrasada! Heueheuehueheuheuehueheuh!

Bjus para a Karlinha, q betou mais esse cap.

**Renata: **E aki estah a continuação! HEueheuheuheuhe! Nem demorei, neh? Bjus!

**Rina: **Hmmm... Será? Heueheuheuehueeuhe! Sinceramente, nem eu sei! Bjus!

**Juliana: **Aki estah o cap! Heueheuheueheuh! Espero q tenha gostado! Bjus!

**Lo1s.Lane: **Nem brigaram... ainda! Heueheuheuehe! Bjus! E, sim, Rach e o lobinho saum fofos! Bjus!

**Olívia Lupin: **Soh resta saber se o lobinho vai aceitar, neh? Bjus!


	8. Na Falésia

**A OUTRA NOIVA DO LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO IX. NA FALÉSIA**

Aos poucos, os amigos se livraram daquele abraço. Rachel secou as lágrimas com a ponta dos dedos, enquanto respirava fundo.

- Eu não consigo entender!

Ele acariciou a mão dela.

- O que, Rachel?

- Ele me dispensa... aí parece querer voltar... e me irrita propositalmente, eu tenho certeza, e eu acabo dispensando ele.

- E você?

- Eu o que?

- O que você quer?

Ela o olhou profundamente. Os poucos dias que tinha passado ao lado dele, pequenos momentos como esse... Ela já não sabia mais de nada.

- Eu estou confusa, Remo. Dividida – mordeu o lábio. – De repente eu me sinto tendo que escolher entre o certo e o duvidoso, novamente.

Ele ficou calado, absorvendo o que ela tinha dito.

O sol começava a se pôr no horizonte.

Remo disse:

- Severo é o certo, eu suponho?

Rachel abraçou as pernas o olhou para o mar. Disse, com sinceridade.

- Não, meu querido. Severo sempre foi, e sempre será, o duvidoso. E o certo também sempre foi o mesmo.

Ele simplesmente não queria admitir que adorou ouvir aquilo, enquanto tentava ignorar o seu coração, que estava aos pulos.

- Rachel, eu vou me casar. Eu amo Ninfadora.

Rachel sorriu sem-graça, se amaldiçoando por continuar aquela conversa.

- E não sobrou nadinha do que você sentia por mim?

- Você não é a única a não gostar muito de riscos.

- Eu jamais cometeria o mesmo erro duas vezes.

Em silêncio, os dois se perderam em pensamento.

A lua já aparecia, quando Remo finalmente disse:

- Vamos. É melhor agente voltar para casa.

- Você acha que eu devo tentar fazer as pazes?

- Sim.

**XxXxXxX**

- Severo?

Ela entrou no quarto que ele dormia...

Já procurara por ele na casa inteira, e nada... Ninguém vira, ninguém sabia onde ele estava... A única hipótese possível era o quarto...

Mas ele também não estava lá.

'_Será que ele saiu?'_

Rachel suspirou, triste. Saiu do quarto... E quase se colidiu com Hermione e Tonks, que estavam saindo do quarto dela e Lupin para voltar à sala.

Imediatamente, Tonks perdeu o semblante de alegria.

- Eu vou descer, Hermione. Com licença.

As duas olharam a mulher se afastar, para, somente então, falarem.

Hermione sorriu.

- Ela está se roendo de ciúmes!

- Eu sei! Remo me falou... você viu Severo?

A menina abriu um largo sorriso.

- Ah, sim! Falei com ele, disse que vocês tinham que ficar juntos! Ele foi até a praia falar com você, você não o viu por lá?

Rachel franziu o cenho.

- Não, por lá ele não apareceu...

- Ele deve estar de volta a qualquer momento! Mas, me diga, o que você conversou com Lupin, posso saber?

Rachel suspirou pesadamente, antes de contar absolutamente tudo o que tinha conversado com Lupin. Hermione não disse muito, mas não aprovou o que Rachel tinha dito à Remo... Mas Rachel se redimiu, quando disse que se decidira a fazer de tudo para que o romance com Snape voltasse aos bons tempos. Decidira-se conversar com ele, assim que ele aparecesse.

Mas amanheceu, e ele não apareceu.

E o dia se passou.

E a noite.

E a manhã.

**XxXxXxX**

- Sim, _claro_!

Risadas de todos.

- E você, Remo Lupin, aceita Ninfadora Tonks como a sua esposa?

- Eu seria louco se não aceitasse! Pode beijar?

Mais risos.

O homenzinho gordo por trás do altar, que parecia não ter achado graça nenhuma durante todo o ensaio, deu até um pequeno sorriso.

- Não, não. Isso é o _ensaio_. Vocês só estarão casados amanhã! Mas agora vocês saem do templo e vão ser felizes para sempre!

O ensaio do casamento tinha sido divertidíssimo. Os noivos, contrariando o celebrador, faziam piadas o tempo inteiro, deixando o homem até, talvez, um tanto nervoso.

Mas acabara.

Agora, só amanhã... E seria casamento _de verdade_.

Rachel sentiu uma leve pontada em seu coração.

Remo estaria se casando amanhã, e ela teria que assistir... Não tinha tanta certeza de estar feliz com aquele casamento...

_Não que ela fosse apaixonada por Lupin_... Mas ele era uma pessoa tão agradável, que ela não se importaria de passar a vida inteira ao lado dele, cuidando dele, o amando... Principalmente agora, que Severo, ao que parecia, decidira expulsar ela de vez da sua vida e ela estava exageradamente carente.

Ela suspirou.

Tinha que afastar esses pensamentos da sua cabeça, antes que eles se tornassem algo mais perigoso.

Saiu do templo...

Agora teria um lanche... brindariam o casamento...

E ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de brindar por isso.

Subiu para o quarto...

Mas nem chegou a entrar nele...

A porta do quarto da frente, o quarto de Severo, estava entreaberta. E ela pode ver que ele estava lá dentro...

Depois de uma noite fora, ele estava de volta.

Agora ele não escaparia de uma conversa...

Entrou. Fechou a porta lentamente. Ele se virou.

- Ah, Rachel.

Ela se encostou à porta, olhando para aquele homem que ela amava.

- Você está estragando tudo.

- O que eu estou estragando?

- A nossa relação.

- Não há mais relação, Rachel.

Ela tentou sorrir, nervosa.

- Mas não é tão sério... Não é como se nós tivéssemos nos separando pra valer.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, olhando-a sarcástico.

- Nós estamos nos separando, _sim_. Você ainda não percebeu?

Ela suspirou. Deu um passo para perto dele.

- Mas eu não quero! Eu quero você! Eu quero ficar com você!

- Mas eu não quero.

Ela sentiu os olhos começarem a marejar.

- O que você não quer?

Ele ficou calado.

- Você não me quer? Você não quer ficar comigo? – um passo mais perto. – Não quer me beijar? – Ainda mais perto. Colocou a mão no rosto dele. – Beijar meu corpo? – A outra mão na nuca dele. – Fazer amor comigo? – Se pôs em pontas de pés, deixando apenas um centímetro entre os seus lábios e os dele. – _Fica comigo_.

Ele passou um minuto em silêncio, com uma expressão de dor no rosto... Que foi se tornando fria... E, então, quase furiosa.

Segurou as mãos dela e a afastou para longe.

Com a sua voz mortalmente aveludada, ele disse.

- Não.

Ela suspirou, sentindo-se como se tivesse levado um soco na cara.

- Pois bem. Eu não vou mais insistir. Quero que você saiba que eu amo você, e que não importa o que se passou! Não é porque você sofreu uma vez que você tenha que sofrer de novo! E sei que você me ama e será cada vez mais feliz ao meu lado. Mas eu não digo mais nada... Apenas quero que fique registrado que você é o único culpado.

E saiu do quarto, as lágrimas finalmente caindo.

**XxXxXxX**

Ele estava conversando com Quim quando viu Rachel correr para o lado de fora da casa, chorando.

Ele nem pensou duas vezes: pediu licença e saiu ao encontro dela.

Rachel pegava o lado oposto do caminho que geralmente se pegava para as caminhadas... Talvez ela já soubesse que encontraria uma falésia ali... Uma enorme falésia, depois de cinco minutos de subida quase íngreme.

Ele apenas a seguiu.

Observou-a, enquanto ela chegava à falésia... A sua barra... E olhava o mar lá embaixo.

Recuava, lentamente e se sentava, com os pés para fora do precipício.

Ele se aproximou lentamente e compartilhou daquela posição.

- O que foi?

Mas lágrimas.

- Eu sou muito burra!

Ele segurou a mão dela e sorriu.

- Burra?

Soluços.

- É! Burra! Eu só faço as escolhas erradas! – O olhou. – Remo eu... Eu nunca deveria ter aceitado a nossa separação. Eu deveria ter corrido atrás de você, insistido, me jogado aos seus pés, pedido perdão, me humilhado!

Chorou mais.

Ele sentiu um calor em seu coração... Mordeu o lábio... A abraçou.

- Rachel, você não devia dizer isso... Você seguiu seu coraç...

- E me dei mal! Eu sempre soube que seria mais feliz com você, que você era o homem com quem eu deveria casar! E eu fui tão burra, de perder você!

O coração dele batia mais e mais forte, ao assistir aquela mulher dizer tudo aquilo...

Ele quase sentia vontade de... de tê-la em seus braços mais uma vez... De experimentar do gosto dos seus beijos, como há tanto tempo ele não provava...

Ela se aninhou nos braços dele – a sua respiração parou por um segundo.

Tocou em sua cintura, para abraçá-la, meio incerto.

**XxXxXxX**

Apenas alguns metros dali, Severo Snape assistia tudo.

Tudo mesmo...

Assistia Rachel dizer que nunca deveria ter acabado com o lobisomem, assistia ela dizer o quanto eles eram bons juntos...

E assistia aquele abraço, ele passando a mão na cintura dela.

Aquela ceninha só podia acabar em beijo...

E que ele não ficaria para ver.

Saiu.

'_Em pensar que eu a segui para fazer as pazes...'_

XxXxXxX

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha, q betou mais esse cap.

**Lucca BR: **Heueheuheueheuheueh! Acredite, eu tb estou confusa! Tenho três finais escritos pra essa fic! Heeuheueheuehueh! Bjus!

**Juliana: **Non sei! Heueheuhueheuheuu! Acho q soh saberei disso na hora em q estiver postando o último cap! Bjus!

**Olívia Lupin: **Parece q eu estou com o dom d confundir as pessoas! Heueheuehueh! Bjus!

**Yasmin: **Concordo... mas o Remo eh taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaum fofo! Heuehueheuheuehueh! BJus!

**Sheyla Snape: **Desculpada! Heuehuehueh! Eu JURO q vou dar uma olhada nesse tal desafio... mas c sabe q eu naum prometo nada, neh? EM tds os meus diálogos entre os dois, o sevvie que degolar ela, enton... Mas vou dar uma olhada, sim... Bjus!

**Tina: **Vc certamente, depois desse cap, tah com mais vontade de estapear td mundo! Heueheuehueheuhe! Bjus!

**Lo1s.Lane: **Heuheuehueheuhueh! Vamos ver se eu consigo mudar a sua opnião... Heuehueheuhe! Bjus!


	9. Briga

**A OUTRA NOIVA DO LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO X. BRIGA**

O abraço, lentamente, cessou.

Rachel olhou para o rosto daquele homem, que era tão atencioso com ela... E que tinha a amado tanto...

_E que ela tinha jogado fora._

Se ela pudesse ter uma nova chance, talvez, fizesse tudo diferente... Não se aproximaria de Severo... casaria.

Ela sorriu.

- Nossos filhos seriam lindos.

Ele levou a mão dela até a sua boca e a beijou, carinhosamente.

Ela sentiu o coração bater mais rápido... O mesmo sentimento que tinha no passado, quando estava com ele.

- Seriam, sim...

Ela beijou a mão dele.

- Eu era apaixonada por você... De verdade.

- Eu sei, Rachel. E eu amava você...

Ela acariciou o rosto dele.

- Se você não estivesse para se casar, tudo, a partir de hoje, seria diferente.

Ele olhou para baixo, quase tristemente.

- Não seria. Você o ama.

Ela olhou para o mar.

- Amo, sim... Mas estou confusa... Remo, eu estou me apaixonando por você de novo – ela abaixou a cabeça, sem acreditar que estava confessando aquilo na véspera do casamento dele. – E eu sei que facilmente esqueceria Severo, ao seu lado. E nós seriamos imensamente felizes.

Ele suspirou. Baixou a cabeça, sentindo o coração bater tão forte que chegava a doer.

- Não, Rachel... As coisas só poderia ser diferentes se, há cinco anos...

Rachel bufou exasperada.

- _Eu sei_. Mas eu não sei se faria diferente, há cinco anos! Eu sei que hoje, depois de tudo que eu passei... Eu acho que quero você!

O silêncio era apenas cortado pelas ondas do mar, que batiam insistentemente na falésia.

Rachel, agora, já não tinha mais os olhos molhados pelas lágrimas.

Levantou-se.

- Vamos voltar? A sua noiva deve estar lhe procurando... Já estamos aqui há um tempo, está escuro...

Ele se levantou.

- Vamos, sim.

Eles caminharam juntos, até chegarem à casa e receber olhares nem um pouco convidativos de Tonks.

Rachel estava tão triste que nem se importou.

- Eu vou subir, tomar um banho para o jantar.

Remo sorriu, ainda não olhando para a noiva.

- Eu também vou. Estou sujo de areia!

Os dois subiram, sendo acompanhados pelo olhar da mulher.

Caminharam juntos até o quarto de Rachel. Ela entrou sem dizer uma só palavra.

Lupin ficou olhando para a porta fechada, pensando em todas as possibilidades que estavam dentro dela...

Segurou a maçaneta.

Sim, ele amava Tonks... Mas Rachel... Ela era simplesmente tão... perfeita em tudo! E eles combinavam tanto... E ela deixava tão claro que queria tentar mais uma vez com ele...

Mas, mesmo assim, ele se casaria com Tonks... Não faria com a sua Ninfa o que Rachel, há cinco anos, fizera com ele.

Suspirou.

Não. Ele não entraria naquele quarto.

Virou-se...

Apenas para encontrar Severo Snape, que o olhava com os olhos afogueados de tanto ódio.

Com a voz letalmente calma, ele disse:

- Seria um momento lindo, se Tonks visse as cenas que eu vi hoje.

O semblante de Remo ficou carregado. Ele tentou fugir da briga.

- Nada demais aconteceu, Severo. Rachel é minha _amiga_.

Tentou sair, mas Severo segurou o braço dele.

Apontou a sua varinha para o pescoço do lobisomem.

- Acredito muito nessa sua teoria da amizade. Claro que a minha mulher troque juras de amor eterno com o _amigo_.

- Severo, me solte! Nada disso aconteceu, você sabe.

O canto do seu lábio se curvou.

- Eu sei? O que eu sei é que você é apenas um lobisomem que quer o que não pode ter. Você sempre quis que ela estivesse com você, não? Uma pena que você não seja homem suficiente para tomá-la de mim!

Lupin sentiu o ímpeto de esmurrar Snape, mas a varinha do oponente em posição de ataque o fez retroceder.

- Pior você, que não é homem suficiente pra manter uma mulher como aquela!

Severo guardou a varinha e cruzou os braços, seu semblante sarcástico se acentuando.

- Isso é tudo despeito por ter sido traído?

- Você é que não agüenta o fato de Rachel ainda gostar de mim! De querer voltar comigo!

- É mesmo? Espero que você saiba que eu posso ter ela de volta com um estalar de dedos.

- Eu não creio que Rachel queira um homem que, segundo ela mesma, atrasou a vida dela!

Após essa afirmação, Lupin só não levou uma bofetada porque Rachel, alarmada com as vozes que ouvia do lado de fora do seu quarto, abriu a porta e se pôs entre os dois antes que Snape conseguisse atacar o lobisomem.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Vocês dois estão loucos? – Ofegou. Olhou, cansada, para Lupin. – Remo, eu quero conversar com Severo, por favor.

O Lupin assentiu.

- Eu vou tomar banho.

E saiu, deixando os dois ex-amantes sozinhos.

Rachel suspirou.

- Mais calmo?

- Eu nunca me altero, Rachel.

Ela quase riu.

- Vamos entrar... Precisamos conversar.

Os dois entraram no quarto de Rachel.

Ela se virou, calmamente.

- O que foi aquilo?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Falei algumas verdades para o lobisomem.

- Não o chame assim.

O infame sorriso sarcástico.

- Por acaso não é isso que ele é?

Ela bufou.

- Que seja! Mas não é motivo para você ficar fazendo comentários preconceituosos!

- Defendendo-o?

- Ele é meu amigo! É claro que eu o defendo!

- Amigo. – A voz dele finalmente começou a se alterar. – Foi exatamente isso que ele disse. Foi combinado? Um amigo que lhe faria feliz, não?

- Sim, ele me faria muito feliz, ao contrário de você! Você jamais conseguiria fazer uma pessoa feliz!

Sentiu uma pontada no coração, pela enorme inverdade que tinha acabado de dizer.

Sentiu vontade de chorar, enquanto aquele homem a olhava com ódio nos olhos.

Falou com a voz fraca, embargada pela emoção.

_Queria machucá-lo._

- Eu _nunca_ fui feliz com você.

Arrependeu-se imediatamente.

Ele fitou-a por um momento, calado. Aproximou-se da porta. A abriu, sem deixar de dizer.

- Você não percebe o papel patético que está fazendo, Rachel? Ele vai casar. Ele não vai ceder, por mais que você se jogue em cima dele.

E fechou a porta, antes que ela pudesse verbalizar o ódio que estava sentindo.

As lágrimas desceram em cascata, enquanto ela se deitava na cama e abraçava o travesseiro. Enterrava o rosto nele, para tentar sufocar os seus soluços...

Quantas horas ela passou assim... Não se sabe.

Mas foram muitas.

Quando parou de chorar, ficou apenas olhando o teto, pensando em como ele fora grosso... E em como Remo sempre era com ela, mesmo se estivesse bravo...

Ele jamais falaria aquelas coisas para ela...

_Remo..._

Talvez ela estivesse enganada... Talvez não fosse Severo o homem da sua vida, e sim Remo Lupin.

Lentamente, como se estivesse sob efeito de hipnose, ela se levantou e começou a caminhar...

Caminhar pelos corredores escuros... Todos já dormiam...

E chegar a uma porta semi-aberta.

Abri-la.

Remo Lupin, naquele quarto, olhava na janela aberta para o céu escuro, sem lua. Assustou-se ao vê-la parada à porta.

Ia falar, quando ela gentilmente levou as mãos aos lábios, gesticulando para que ele não fizesse barulho.

- Shhhh...

Olhou de relance para a cama, onde Nymphadora Tonks dormia profundamente.

Entrou, sem fazer barulho algum.

Pousou a mão no rosto de Remo, o dedo indicador passou, acariciando, da sua linha do queixo aos seus lábios.

Ele fechou os olhos.

Ela, então, de ponta de pés, meramente encostou os seus lábios aos dele e separou, depois de um minuto.

Os corações batiam tão fortes que quase poderiam acordar Tonks.

Ela sorriu docemente.

E, tão lânguida quanto entrou, ela deixou o quarto.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Hmmm... Filmezinho, assistiram? Foi baum demais da contaa! Estou apaixonada por Krum! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

Reviews, eu imploro!

Bjus para a Karlinha, q fez exatamente o q vcs estão pensando.

**Lara: **Heuheuhueheuheueeh! Vc estah mais ou menos perdoada por naum ter deixado as reviews... Heuhueheuehueheueh! E ae, como foi o filme? Gostou, amou? Conseguiu assistir, com o Will do lado? Heueheuheuehuheueh! PS.: Krum eh lindo!

**Juliana:** Heuheuhueheuheueheuh! Naum xooooooore! XD Bjus!

**Olívia Lupin: **E agora, tem ctz? Heueheueh! Bjus!

**Lucca BR: **Huehuhuheuehueeh! VAMOS MATAR A RACHELLLLLLL! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Bixinha... a culpa naum eh dela naum... – tenho q defender minha cria... KKKKKKKKKKKKKK! BJus!

**Vanessa: **Que bom q vc tah gostando! E me faz mto feliz, q vc tenha revisado! Bjus!


	10. O Ex

**A OUTRA NOIVA DO LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO X. O EX**

Um misto de confusão e emoção tomava conta de Remo Lupin, que, atônito, olhava Rachel simplesmente deixar o seu quarto depois de beijá-lo, sem nenhuma explicação.

O seu coração batia tão forte que podia até explodir. Os seus lábios pareciam estar em brasas... _justamente como todo o resto do seu corpo_.

Suas mãos tremiam...

_Cinco anos..._

Cinco anos, e ele se via obrigado a admitir que ainda não tinha esquecido completamente tudo o que vivera com aquela mulher.

Ele se casaria em algumas horas...

Mas não podia deixar de...

Tomando cuidado pra não acordar a noiva, ele deixou o quarto, caminhou pelos corredores escuros e silenciosos e abriu bruscamente a porta do quarto de Rachel, invadindo-o.

**XxXxXxX**

Severo Snape estava quase dormindo quando ouviu a porta do quarto na frente do seu – o quarto de Rachel – se abrir.

Deixando passar um segundo, abriu a porta do seu para ver a sua mulher caminhar para o quarto do ex-noivo. Ela entrou lá.

Depois de pouquíssimo tempo, saiu.

Ele voltou para o quarto – não queria ser visto.

Podia sentir o ódio tomar conta de cada parte do seu corpo.

Mas uma porta que se abria, longe. Ele voltou a olhar na brecha da porta.

Remo Lupin andava rapidamente, quase corria.

Abriu a porta do quarto de Rachel bruscamente. E entrou. E a fechou com um baque.

Severo teve que se segurar para não agir – apenas aproximou-se silenciosamente para tentar ouvir o que aconteceria lá dentro.

Tentou se manter frio. Manter-se calmo. Tentou não levar em consideração os sentimentos que tinha... ou as emoções que pudesse ter.

Um espião faria isso muito bem.

E só ele sabe o quão foi difícil manter-se quieto quando ouviu um inconfundível gemido de Rachel.

**XxXxXxX**

Rachel estava sinceramente arrependida de ter ido ao quarto de Remo Lupin. Assim que encostou os lábios nos do ex-noivo, ela se lembrou das palavras de Severo, dizendo que ela estava sendo ridícula de se "atirar" no "lobisomem"...

'_Droga! No que eu estava pensando?'_

Ela olhou para a sua imagem no espelho da penteadeira. Estava cansada de tudo... Não queria mais participar das suas confusões amorosas.

'_Confusões que você mesmo cria, senhorita Silverstone!'_

Mais que de repente, os seus pensamentos foram interropidos pelo barulho inesperado da porta se abrindo. Pelo espelho, ela viu Remo Lupin invadir o seu quarto e se aproximar rapidamente dela.

Ela se virou, sobressaltada. Ele já estava muito perto.

Sem dizer uma só palavra, Remo Lupin agarrou a sua cintura e a puxou, colando seus corpos. A outra mão se colocou na nuca de Rachel, trazendo-a para um quente, aguardado e invasivo beijo.

O coração dela quase parou... Mas ela não deixou o choque a impedir de revidar aos carinhos ousados do ex-noivo.

Ela já quase tinha se esquecido do gosto daquela boca... da deliciosa pressão do corpo dele... Das mordidas arrebatadoras.

O beijo dele era exigente, mas sem, por nenhum momento, perder a sua doçura.

A sua linguagem corporal revelava o quanto aquele maravilhoso homem conseguia levar uma mulher à loucura...

_Ela quase esquecera._

Ele a empurrou contra a penteadeira – frascos de perfume caíram no chão, se rompendo.

Ela sentou-se, abrindo as pernas o suficiente para que ele se encaixasse nela – Rachel enlaçou o quadril dele com as pernas. Com as mãos, Remo acariciou as coxas dela em todo o seu comprimento, até enganchar os dedos no elástico da calcinha de Rachel, empurrando o vestido dela para cima, enquanto mordia o seu pescoço.

Rachel gemeu, enquanto enterrava as mãos nos cabelos dele.

As alças do vestido foram empurradas, quando os beijos de Remo passaram para os ombros dela... para o colo... Ele já estava chegando aos seus seios quase desnudos, quando ela puxou a cabeça dele para encará-la.

Eles olharam-se com desejo por um longo minuto... E ela capturou a boca dele mais uma vez.

O beijo se seguia mais intenso, enquanto Rachel desabotoava a camisa dele.

Ele a ergueu e a levou para a cama, deitando-a carinhosamente.

Livrou-se da sua camisa, exibindo o seu másculo torso coberto de pelos macios.

Rachel ergueu-se um pouco, para delinear os músculos dele... dos braços, do peito, do abdômen... Chegando mais baixo, ela viu, com satisfação, o rosto dele se contorcer de desejo.

Ele não conseguiu resistir ao impulso de beijá-la enquanto ela tentava abrir a sua calça... E, beijando-a, ele se deitou sobre ela.

Ajoelhando-se na cama, Lupin segurou a perna direita dela e começou a enchê-la de beijos... Os pés... a perna... o joelho... a parte interna da coxa...

Ela soltou um muxoxo quando ele foi da parte interna da coxa direto para o seu umbigo.

E, de repente, as carícias pararam.

Remo pousou a cabeça sobre a barriga de Rachel e suspirou.

Ajoelhou-se na cama.

Rachel assustou-se ao ver que, em seu rosto, ele carregava uma expressão cansada, triste.

- Eu não posso.

Ele se sentou, vestindo-se rapidamente, e evitando o olhar da atônita Rachel.

A rejeição doeu.

Por um momento, ela não sabia exatamente o que dizer... A única coisa que saiu foi...

- Você está certo.

Ele abaixou a cabeça, levantou-se da cama.

- Me desculpe.

Rachel também se levantou. Cobriu-se como pôde. Segurou a mão dele.

Os olhos queriam marejar. Ela desviou o olhar, para dizer o que não queria.

- Está tudo bem. Eu entendo. Volte para a sua noiva.

O rosto dele estava cada vez mais sofrido.

Tentou, mais uma vez, se explicar.

- Eu não posso fazer isso com ela! Eu não desejo a ninguém o que você...

- Me desculpa! – sentiu ainda mais vontade de chorar. – _Me desculpa_. Por tudo que eu já te fiz. Eu não devia ter vindo.

Ele a olhou por um momento... E saiu do quarto.

Ela fechou a porta e recostou-se à ela, deslizando, chorando...

Pro ter sido rejeitada por ele...

Por ter feito a escolha certa ao invés de insistir para que ele ficasse...

Por ter corrido o risco de ter feito Remo sofrer de novo...

A porta foi ligeiramente empurrada. Alguém queria abri-la.

'_Remo.'_

Abriu, esperançosa.

Para Severo Snape entrar, furioso.

Ele agarrou o braço dela.

- Até que foi bem rápido.

Ela se irritou... Talvez por ele ter ignorado completamente as marcas das lágrimas em seus olhos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- É bem óbvio, não? Vocês não fizeram questão de esconder nem um pouco! Divertiu-se, estragando a vida das pessoas de novo?

- O que? Estragando a vida dos outros? De quem, Severo? _A sua_?

Ele sorriu, irritantemente sarcástico.

- A minha? Por que você estragaria a _minha_ vida, Rachel?

- E que vida eu estraguei? A de Remo? Desde quando você se importa com a vida dos outros? Você apenas não se conforma com o fato de que eu não estou insistindo em voltar com você! Eu não quero! Não mais.

- Não quer? E está chorando por que?

Agora foi a vez dela de sorrir.

- _Por ele_.

Rapidamente, a expressão sarcástica dele morreu. O ódio era mais que evidente... E irritou Rachel.

- Você não tem nenhum direito de estar aqui! Você disse que não me quer! Então não se meta na minha vida! Vá embora, me deixe! _Eu quero esquecer você, droga_!

- Esquecer de mim na cama com outro?

Ele apertou mais a mão no braço dela. A aproximou, mais.

- E o que lhe importa os instrumentos que eu uso para esquecer você? Você devia ficar feliz que eu estou tentando, não? Afinal, assim, eu estarei longe de você! Você não vai poder mais se machucar, quando eu eventualmente te deixar! E, só para ficar ainda melhor, você não corre o perigo de me matar pensando ser outra! – Disse, sarcástica.

- Eu não admito...

- O que? Que eu fale dos seus medos absurdos? Que eu fale do seu passado?

- _Que você fale de Anna_!

O ódio dela foi imediatamente substituído pela tristeza. Pela decepção. Pelo despeito.

Os olhos dela marejaram novamente. Ela disse, devagar, com a voz suavemente embargada.

- Anna, o grande amor da sua vida? Anna, tudo aquilo que eu _nunca_ cheguei a representar para você?

Ele continuou calado, rosto duro, enquanto as lágrimas voltavam a deixar os olhos dela.

- Pois eu falo – a voz falhou. – _Eu falo_. Foi ela a única mulher que você chegou a amar? _E eu_? Depois de tantos anos, os seus sentimentos são tão pequenos que você quer me deixar para não correr o risco de sentir por mim o que você sentia por ela?

O semblante dele era cada vez mais fechado.

- Eu não quero falar sobre ela.

- Nem eu! Ela que se foda, está morta! _Morta_! Eu estou falando de nós! Severo, você não vê o quanto estúpido está sendo? Você não quer me amar, porque você pensa que pode me perder e para isso você me deixa? Não passou pela sua cabeça que eu _quero_ me casar com você, passar o resto da minha vida com você? Não passa pela sua cabeça que eu amo você demais para ir embora?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Bela maneira de demonstrar.

- Você quer saber a verdade? Pois bem: eu gosto dele! Eu gosto um bocado dele! E se tivesse que escolher alguém para amar, esse alguém, pode ter certeza, seria ele! Mas infelizmente agente não escolhe, e eu acabei me apaixonando pela pior opção existente. Eu amo você, mas não suporto mais sofrer! Aqui, ao lado de Remo, eu estava buscando de volta o tempo em que eu mais fui feliz! Eu quero essa felicidade de volta sim! E, por isso, você pode me culpar... Mas se eu o quero de volta, é porque _você_ sempre foi egoísta demais para tentar me manter ao seu lado sem chorar!

Ele a largou.

Ela se virou, para esconder as lágrimas. Continuou.

- Você quer morrer só? _Pois morra_! Mas não espere que eu faça o mesmo! Eu vou para a Suíça, vou ser muito feliz e ainda te mando um convite para o meu casamento, só para lhe mostrar que você não faz falta!

O silêncio foi a resposta de Severo.

Um minuto tenso se passou.

Lentamente, ele se aproximou. As mão voltaram aos baços dela, mas, dessa vez, tenras. O olhar dele se focou na boca de Rachel... E ela não pode deixar de reparar nos lábios sedentos entreabertos dele.

Ela sabia o que vinha depois...

Mas não queria.

Estava magoada demais.

Desviando o rosto, ela sussurrou.

- _Saia_.

Ele bufou.

Deixou o quarto.

E ela caiu no chão, chorando como nunca antes.

'_Acabou...'_

_**XxXxXxX**_

Capítulo chegou rápido... mas esse eu tinha q postar logo! Não resisti! HuHAuAHUAhUAHUHAuHA!

Reviews, pelamordedeus!

Bjus para a Karlinha, por motivos óbvios.

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **Heuheuheueheuheueheuhuehueh! Ahh, mas eh difícil naum querer mto quando se estah entre o sevvie e o lobinho! Heueheuheueh! Eu tb ia querer os dois! XD Bjus!

**Tina: **HuHAuAHUAHUHAuHAUHA! Coitaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaada! Jah tava mais q na hora dela dar moh beijão na boca do lobinho, msm! Nem eu agüentaria tanta enrolação! Heueheuehueheuehueheuh! Somando-se ao fato dela estar separada so sevvinho... Heueheuhueh! Bjus!

**Lucca BR: **UHAUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUAH! Acho q a associação de odiação à Rachel vai ser aberta, depois dessa fic! Heeuheueheuheueeuhe! Mas, no meu modo d ver, esse cap contou pontos para ela: naum "quis" q o lobinho ficasse, e nem bjou o sevvie depois d ter bjado o lobinho... Hehehehehehehhehe! Bjus!

**Lara: **Na verdade, eu sumi esse fds por causa do meu niver, msm! Heueheuheueh! Altas comemorações! XD Quero saber dos ocorridos do fds, viu? Bjus!

**Vanessa: **Mulher, e vc tah soh lendo... imagine a minha preocupação em conseguir fz um final que agrade a td mundo? Heuhueheuehuehuhueh! Essa fic tb me confunde! Heueheuheueheu! Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **Espero uma review grande pelo menos pra esse capítulo, viu? Huehueheueheuheueh! E, dessa vez, foi o lobinho q pulou no pescoço de Rach... Yummy! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Bju!

**Lo1s.Lane: **KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Oh-my-GODDDD! Heueheuehueheuehueheueh! Adoooooooooooooooooooooooro! Bjus!


	11. O Casamento

**A OUTRA NOIVA DO LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO XI. O CASAMENTO**

Rachel olhou demoradamente para a penteadeira.

Ainda estava bagunçada, da noite anterior...

E hoje não tivera vontade de arrumar.

Apertou os braços, sentindo o macio roupão de banho.

Olhou para trás, para a cama, que mostrava, estendido, o belo vestido longo em cetim dourado que logo vestiria.

O dia do casamento chegara... A sua hora se aproximava muito rapidamente...

Ela tinha, apenas, que terminar de se maquiar.

Mágicas fortes para esconder as olheiras da noite anterior.

Sombra clara, dourada, para não encobrir o azul de seus olhos.

Batom leve, da cor da boca...

Procurou, mas todos os seus perfumes tinham se quebrado quando...

Ela suspirou, tentando afastar as lembranças da noite anterior.

'_Foi um erro... um grande erro.'_

Levantou-se.

Colocou o vestido.

Com a varinha, arrumou os cabelos.

Pôs um discreto colar de pérolas.

E pronto.

Estava simples, mas era o máximo que o seu estado de espírito conseguia fazer.

'_Apenas ponha um sorriso no rosto, Rachel.'_

Batidas na porta.

Era Tonks, já maquiada e penteada.

- Oi, Pequena, posso entrar?

Ela tentou sorrir.

- Sim, claro!

Afastou-se da porta.

Notou que a mulher ainda estava de calça jeans e camiseta, a pesar da maquiagem e penteado já pronto pra ser _A Noiva_.

- Espero que você ainda vá se trocar.

A mulher sorriu alegremente. Nem parecia a Tonks dos últimos dias, sempre tão arisca.

- Eu até pensei em me casar assim mesmo, mas a Molly disse que me lançaria crucios até eu vestir o traje branco e exagerado!

Riu.

Tonks disse, gentilmente.

- Você está bonita.

- Obrigado.

Ela olhou Rachel por mais um momento.

- Mas está triste.

- Eu acho que sou muito transparente.

- Snape?

Rachel assentiu lentamente.

- Agente terminou de vez, ontem.

- Por que?

Ela sentiu um leve tremor. Jamais revelaria o que quase acontecera na noite anterior para aquela noiva tão feliz.

- Tudo. _Pela vida_.

Tonks se aproximou mais um pouco, segurando a mão de Rachel.

- Você deve estar se perguntando o motivo da minha visita, não?

Suspirou.

- Eu, sinceramente, achava que você deveria estar se arrumando para o casamento. Você é a noiva, afinal.

Tonks não conseguiu conter semblante alegre à isso.. Rachel meramente tentou sorrir.

- Eu ainda não acredito que eu sou a noiva! Posso te falar uma verdade? Obrigada por deixá-lo para mim, há cinco anos! Ele é o homem da minha vida!

O soco no estômago, o dedo na ferida.

Mas jamais diria que se arrependia amargamente de ter deixado Lupin.

Mordeu o lábio, querendo apenas que aquela conversa terminasse logo.

- Tonks, você ia falar o mot...

- Ah, o motivo, sim! Ahn... espero não tropeçar no vestido hoje!

- _Tonks_...?

Ela riu de novo.

- Desculpa, Rachel, é que eu estou tão nervosa! Você sabe o quanto eu sou estabanada, às vezes!

Rachel apenas assentiu.

Tonks continuou.

- Sem mais enrolação! Eu vim lhe pedir desculpas pelo meu comportamento essa semana! Quer dizer, eu fui terrível! Eu fui mal-educada, grossa, chata... E você sabe que eu não sou assim. Mas eu estava tão insegura.

- Você não tinha motivos – Rachel mentiu.

- Eu sei! O pior é isso! O Remo jamais me faria sofrer! Eu o conheço. _Ele me ama_.

Rachel baixou a cabeça, triste... Triste por quase ter feito o noivo de aquela mulher traí-la. Triste por sabe que era àquela mulher que ele dedicava o seu amor.

- Ele ama você, sim. _Muito_.

Tonks abriu ainda mais o sorriso.

- Agora eu vou descer. Vou colocar o meu vestido e terminar de me arrumar no templo. Te espero na cerimônia!

Rachel levantou a mão, impossibilitada de dizer adeus.

Não sabia se ficaria para o casamento.

Depois de um tempo, deixou o quarto.

_No mesmo momento em que Snape deixara o dele._

Os olhares se cruzaram por um momento.

E ele apenas se virou e desceu as escadas.

- Por que você não fala comigo?

Ele virou-se.

Olhou-a um instante. Começou a se aproximar.

- Eu fiz a minha tentativa ontem, Rachel.

- Não! Você me agrediu e me julgou.

- Eu falei a _verdade_. É melhor não insistir numa coisa que obviamente não está funcionando.

Ela assentiu lentamente, sentindo o seu mundo desabar.

- Muito bem. Mas você sabe o que eu sinto. Apesar de tudo que eu fiz, ou _quis_ fazer, você sabe que é _você _quem está na minha pele.

- Eternamente gravado...

- ...em uma bela rosa que jamais sairá do meu peito... do meu coração.

Ela baixou a cabeça, lacrimejando.

Ele trocara a sua usual carranca aborrecida ou sarcástica por um semblante suave.

- É verdade que você nunca foi feliz ao meu lado?

Ela balançou a cabeça e, negação, sorriso.

- Claro que não!... Quer dizer, _que não é verdade_! Você foi a pessoa que me fez mais feliz!

Silêncio.

- E... é verdade que você nunca me amou?

A máscara voltava lentamente ao rosto dele.

E, antes que ela pudesse perceber, ele já estava no meio das escadas, indo embora.

- Adeus, Rachel.

- EI!

Ele se virou.

Ela deu um sorriso doce.

- Me chame de Rach. Eu odeio, mas me chame de Rach... Erm... _Sev_!

Ela quase não acreditou quando o sorriso se formou nos lábios dele, antes de desaparecer completamente da sua vista.

'_Eu o amo!'_

Sem conseguir tirar os olhos do pé da escada, Rachel viu Hermione, com a sua enorme barriga de grávida, aparecer.

- Ah, Rachel, achei você!

Encontrar a amiga foi um alívio. Enquanto caminhavam para a sala, Rachel contava os acontecimentos da noite anterior e da pequena conversa com Severo.

- Não entendi, Rachel.

- Qual parte?

- Com quem você quer ficar, afinal?

Ela sequer pensou duas vezes, antes de dizer:

- _Remo_.

- Mas você _ama_ Snape!

- Amo.

- E não ama Lupin!

- Mas tenho um enorme carinho por ele... E eu sei que, ao lado dele, não sofrerei!

Hermione bufou.

- E o que você vai fazer? Ficar sem nenhum dos dois? Porque, eu espero que você saiba, Lupin vai casar em uma hora!

Mas, nesse momento, o olhar de Rachel estava na porta que levava para a cozinha: o entra-e-sai denunciava que os padrinhos estavam arrumando Remo para o casamento lá.

Ela deu um meio-sorriso.

- Eu sei! Vou ficar só, mas quero me despedir de Remo.

Rachel nem quis escutar os protestos de Hermione.

Abriu a porta lentamente.

Os três homens – Quim, Harry e Gui – olharam intrigados para Rachel.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

- Será que eu posso falar com o noivo por um instante?

Os três se olharam e deixaram a cozinha.

Rachel entrou. Fechou a porta atrás de si.

Olhou carinhosamente para ele, todo elegante... Uma felicidade inconfundível nos olhos... As energias revitalizadas.

Rachel nunca o tinha visto tão bonito.

- Você está... – suspirou, com os olhos brilhando – _perfeito_.

Ele sorriu.

A olhou.

- Você também não está nada mal.

Ela sorriu, enquanto se aproximava. Arrumou o nó desajeitado da gravata dele.

- Eu quero que você saiba que eu te desejo toda a sorte do mundo. Quero que você seja muito feliz com ela.

O sorriso dele morreu.

- Eu serei, Rachel. Eu tenho certeza disso.

- Ótimo.

Suspirou.

- Eu não vou chorar – segurando as lágrimas. – Você é muito especial para mim.

- Não diga isso! Parece uma despedida... Eu quero você muito presente... como minha amiga.

Ela sinalizou que não com a cabeça.

- Eu não creio que isso será possível.

- Suíça?

Assentiu.

- Mandei a carta ontem, depois daquela confusão. Devo estar partindo em duas semanas. Não sei se quero voltar...

- A Inglaterra sempre lhe aguardará de braços abertos.

Mais uma sinalização negativa.

- Eu ficaria aqui com você. Mas nós não podemos mais ficar juntos por motivos óbvios.

Ele sorriu.

- Então, sorte para você também.

Ela mordeu o lábio.

- Será que... eu posso beijar o noivo?

Ele fechou os olhos, cansado.

E a enlaçou pela cintura. E a beijou de maneira ainda mais exigente do que na noite anterior...

A intensidade foi morrendo aos poucos, gradualmente... E eles se separaram.

Ela suspirou.

- Sabe, ainda dá tempo de sair correndo...

Ele passou a mão no rosto dela e pousou o dedo indicador em seus lábios, silenciando-os.

Ela bufou.

- Certo, esquece! Você é importante aqui. _O noivo_. Não fugiremos pra lugar algum! Eu não vou machucar mais você, _nunca mais_... Eu simplesmente não tenho esse direito.

Ele sorriu, abraçando-a forte e afetuosamente.

Quando o abraço morreu, ela rumou para a saída, parando na porta.

- Eu odeio a minha consciência!

Ele sorriu.

- Agente ta fazendo a coisa certa.

- É... eu odeio isso!

Os dois riram.

- Eu amo ela.

- E eu amo ele. Mas ainda acho que nossos filhos seriam lindos.

- Seriam... _Adeus_.

- Adeus, Remmy. Seja muito feliz.

Abriu a porta e saiu.

E o tempo passou...

E o casamento começou...

E ela simplesmente não conseguiu ficar lá para ver o "sim".

_**XxXxXxX**_

Naum ia atualizar hj, mas, como vcs foram leitoras boas e revisaram bastante...

Heueheuheueheuheuehe!

Continuem assim, viu?

Bjus pra Karlinha, q betou mais esse cap.

**Lucca BR: **Eu tow ateh com medo, agora, d ser assassinada! Heueheuheueheueh! Se eu acabar matando a Rachel não reclame, viu? Foi vc q pediu! Heueheuheuehueheuehueh! Bjus!

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **Heuheueheuheuheueh! Coitada da Rachel! Eh bem difícil resistir às tentações! Heueheuheuehe! (eu tenho q defender minha cria! Heueheuehueheuhe!) Bjus!

**Juliana: **Hmmm... Vou pensar no caso... Heueheuehueheueheuh! Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **Eu adoraria fz a Rach ficar com os dois, mas eu acho q algumas leitoras me matariam... Heueheuheueheuheueeuh! Mas.. hmmm... eh uma possibilidade! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Bjus!

**Yasmin: **Tadinho do Reminho e da Rach, q naum terminaram o q começaram! HEueheuehueheuheuh! BJus!

**Olívia Lupin: **Mais uma partidária do 'na duvida fique com os dois'! Heueheuheueheuh! Mas, pensando bem, isso naum seria mto bom, pois meus dois amores seriam, irremediavelmente, cornos! HEueheueheuhe! Bjus!

**Lara: **Agora, soh no prox fds... Qtas fofocas acumuladas, hein? Heueheuheueheuheueh! Esse tb eh o meu cap favorito da fic... pq serah, hein? Heueheuehueh! Bjus!

**Vanessa: **Ainda bem q o Snape naum virou corno... eu sei, eu sei... eu defendo demais, ele! Heeuheueheuheuheuehe! Bjus!

**Lo1s.Lane: **Valeuu! XD Tb amo esse cap! Bjus!

**Juliana Snape: **NÃO MORRA! KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! Aki estah, postadíssimo! Bjus!


	12. A Última Despedida

**A OUTRA NOIVA DO LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO XIII. A ÚLTIMA DESPEDIDA**

Duas semanas tinham se passado desde o casamento de Remo Lupin e Nymphadora Tonks.

A união, provavelmente, tinha saído em todos os jornais, afinal, casamento heróis de guerra sempre rende bons furos de reportagens... Mas Rachel simplesmente não tivera coragem de ler.

Os jornais jamais saberiam as incertezas que se passavam no coração do noivo... as inseguranças na mente da noiva... E os sentimentos confusos que moviam uma convidada para fora do casamento antes que ela parasse a cerimônia e levasse Remo embora.

Na primeira semana após o casamento Rachel entrou numa depressão profunda... De repente, não conseguia mais parar de pensar em Remo. Ele estava em todos os seus sonhos, em cada um dos seus pensamentos.

Chegou até a pensar que tinha se apaixonado de novo... Mas Paul apareceu com uma interessantíssima teoria sobre apenas dar valor às coisas no momento que as perde. De certa forma, até o casamento dele, ela tinha a certeza de que Remo a amava tanto que estaria a voltar para ela a qualquer momento... Mas não foi bem isso que aconteceu.

Rachel suspirou.

Agora, o tempo tinha passado e a poeira baixado, dando aos envolvidos, talvez, até certa paz de espírito, de no final das contas, ter feito a coisa certa.

Numa carta que ela tinha recebido há apenas dois dias, Remo contava o quanto estava feliz, o quanto a vida de casado era tão diferentemente igual à que ele tinha antes. Ele contava o quanto era mágico, dia após dia, conhecer cada mania irritante de Tonks, e, surpreendentemente, o quanto ele gostava dessas manias irritantes.

E ela... Ela tinha se mostrado cada vez mais atenciosa, mais feliz por ter casado...

Ao que dizia a carta, ela estava até tentando – sem muito sucesso – a aprender a fazer a poção mata-cão!

Rachel quase sorriu.

Sim, fora melhor que ela tivesse simplesmente deixado aquele casamento antes de fazer qualquer bobagem... Remo estava feliz, _muito feliz_, e isso era o que importava...

Embora, bem no fundo, ela ainda sentisse uma pontinha de nostalgia ao lembrar que jamais provaria daqueles lábios novamente.

Mas não o amava.

Agora, depois de um tempo longe, ela sabia... ela tinha a mais absoluta certeza, de que na se apaixonara por Remo Lupin...

Tudo porque ela nunca conseguiu arrancar um outro alguém da sua cabeça e coração.

Suspirou novamente.

_Severo simplesmente não a merecia._

O melhor era esquecer de tudo... E a Suíça seria, sem dúvidas, o melhor lugar para recomeçar a sua vida, conhecer uma nova pessoa, se apaixonar, casar, ter filhos...

E essa nova página em sua vida começaria hoje, assim que ela fizesse a última coisa que ainda a mantinha presa à Inglaterra – pegar as suas roupas e objetos pessoais na antiga casa de Hogsmeade.

Ela apertou a bolsa contra o corpo... Talvez não fosse uma idéia muito boa rever Severo... Não queria se sentir tentada a ficar.

Mas, ainda assim, foi.

Entrou no Cabeça de Javali, aquele bar tão fétido que Severo sempre freqüentava.

E lá estava ele.

Ela sentiu uma pontada no coração.

Sentava numa daquelas cadeiras altas, perto do balcão. Nas mãos, apenas um jornal e um copo de água – ele nunca bebia pela manhã.

Ela se aproximou lentamente. Sentou-se no banco ao lado dele.

Ele, que antes estava tão absorto na leitura, pareceu sentir a presença dela apenas pelo cheiro do perfume. Olhou-a.

- Rachel.

Ela sorriu.

- Olá, Diretor!

- Eu não esperava você tão cedo.

- A viagem está marcada, e eu realmente preciso de roupas.

Ela olhou para o atendente.

- Um suco de abóbora, por favor.

O homem de aparência grotesca assentiu e saiu para preparar o suco.

Severo disse.

- Eu esperei você por dias. Não fui levar as roupas para você porque não sabia onde estava.

- Ah, claro! Estou com Paul e Dave. É bem divertido ficar na casa dos amigos gays...

Ele assentiu, enquanto o atendente chegava com o suco e ela agradecia discretamente.

- Eu deveria ter imaginado. Quando você vai?

- Hoje, ainda.

- Já tem lugar onde ficar, lá?

Ela sorriu.

- Sim, sim! Uma amiga minha, que estudou comigo lá, tem um apartamento. Já falei com ela, e ela disse que eu posso ficar lá. Dependendo do meu destino, compro um.

- Como assim?

A tristeza voltou para ela.

- Eu vou reconstruir a minha vida, lá. Se eu conseguir fazer isso _plenamente_, fico para sempre na Suíça.

Ele ficou calado... Talvez imaginado o que ela queria dizer por "reconstruir plenamente"... Sabendo, no fundo, que isso significava que ela queria substituí-lo.

Mas não pensou mais, quando Rachel, subitamente, disse:

- Eu não dormi com ele. Ele não quis... E, mesmo se quisesse, eu não sei se conseguiria trair alguém de novo... Especialmente _você_! Mesmo que não estivéssemos juntos, eu me sentia... você sabe... _sua_. E, apesar de eu _querer_, eu não sei se conseguiria.

Ele olhou dela para o atendente, tirando uma moeda e se levantando.

- Vamos?

Rachel suspirou, coração aos pulos.

E o seguiu.

A casa nunca esteve tão impecável. A única coisa que incomodava era o anúncio fixado à porta, onde, em letras garrafais, lia-se.

"VENDE-SE"

- Eu nunca pensei que acabaríamos vendendo essa casa... Ela já está no seu nome?

Ele nem a olhou, entrando na casa.

- Ela nunca esteve no seu nome, Rachel.

'_Releve.'_

Entrou no quarto.

A cama estava lá, impecavelmente arrumada...

As malas estavam prontas, postadas ao lado da cama.

Sorriu, triste.

- São as malas que eu preparei quando sai de casa? Por que, se for, não tem tudo nelas.

Ele encostou-se na parede, olhando-a, um tanto aborrecido.

- Eu complementei com o resto das suas coisas.

'_Ele quer se livrar de mim logo.'_

- Ah.

Pegou as malas.

Despedidas nunca eram boas. E ela realmente não queria prolongar essa. Já estava doendo demais.

Sem dizer mais nada, saiu do quarto, passou pelos corredores, pela sala... Parou quando, já com a porta aberta, ouviu Severo chamar o seu nome.

- Rachel.

Ela se virou, lentamente.

Snape começou a se aproximar.

- Por que agente está fazendo isso?

Chegou muito perto, e fechou a porta atrás dela, sem nunca quebrar o contato visual.

Rachel sentiu o coração bater mais forte.

Os olhos queriam marejar.

- Severo, agente já conversou sobre isso. Lembre-se que, se alguém tem culpa do que aconteceu entre agente, esse alguém é você.

Ele assentiu.

- Eu sei. E eu, sinceramente, peço desculpas. Acabei criando uma situação que não queria. Eu não quero que você vá para a Suíça... Eu quero que você fique aqui.

- Com você?

- Comigo.

Ela sentiu os olhos queimarem, e o esforço para não deixar as lágrimas caírem foi sobre-humano.

Aquilo fora o mais próximo de uma declaração de amor que Severo já tinha feito para ela...

E Rachel nunca pensou que ouvir uma declaração de amor poderia machucar.

- Eu tentei tanto... Mas não dá mais. Eu não posso ficar com você.

Ele deu mais um passo, ficando há milímetros de distância dela.

A sua mão abriu o primeiro botão da blusa de Rachel, aumentando o decote. Deslizou um pouco, deixando à mostra a tatuagem que ele acariciava.

O peito de Rachel arfava, enquanto ela buscava controle. Com a voz macia, perto do ouvido dela, Severo disse.

- Eu acho que nunca disse que amo você.

Foi com muito pesar que ela se afastou dele.

Não podia. Não queria correr o risco de sofrer de novo.

- Eu tenho que ir.

A primeira lágrima caiu.

- Me desculpa.

Chorando, ela pegou novamente as suas malas e saiu de casa.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Penúltimo capítulo.

Reviews, por favor.

Bjus para a Karlinha, q betou mais esse cap.

**Lucca BR: **Hauhauahuahauhauh! Soluções drásticas, hein? Mas, não, eu não vou matar nenhum dos meus queridinhos... O final... logo logo vc verá... Afinal, soh tem mais o próximo cap... Ótima idéia, colocar ela sozinha, na Suíça... Bjus!

**Mary-Snape-Lupin: **hUAHUAHUHAuhaAuhAuhUAHUHA! Sem nenhuma troca de casais? Heuheueheuhe! Tah certo... vou pensar... Bjus!

**Lara: **HuHAuHAuHAuHAuHAUHAuH! O Sevvie bem q tentou neh? Bixinho... Hueheuheuehuh! Vê se entra na net, viu? Bjus!

**Sheyla Snape: **Hmmm... Sevvie fazendo declaração de amor EXIGE review quilométrica, viu? Quem mandou, acostumar mal a maninha? Heuhueheuheuehueh! Bjus!

**Olívia Lupin: **Eles têm o msm sobrenome? Como assim? O.o Bjus!


	13. Uma Visita Inesperada

**A OUTRA NOIVA DO LOBO**

**CAPÍTULO XIV. UMA VISITA INESPERADA.**

_3 MESES DEPOIS: GENEBRA_

As duas mulheres caminhavam, conversando animadamente em francês, enquanto se aproximavam da porta do apartamento.

A morena, Ex-auror inglesa, de repente, teve uma epifania. Em francês, quase gritou:

- Bezoar!

A outra mulher teve um sobressalto ao grito da primeira.

- O que?

- Bezoar, é lógico!

A loira suíça franziu o cenho, enquanto enfiava a chave na porta.

- Pra estabilizar, a poção? Já tentamos, você sabe. Não funcionou.

- Mas não tentamos pulverizar para diminuir o tempo de reação. O _tempo_ é a chave dessa poção, como constatamos hoj...

As duas paralisaram ao ver que o apartamento não estava vazio, como esperado.

Lá, parado próximo à porta, estava Severo Snape.

Foi como se o ar tivesse fugido do local...

Rachel se controlou para parar as lágrimas que quiseram passar aos seus olhos. Tentou apenas se recompor.

Cumprimentou-o.

- Severo.

O rosto dele continuava inflexível.

Educadamente, ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Rachel.

A loira suíça olhava de um para outro, talvez incerta de qual deveria ser o seu próximo movimento.

- Ahn... Rachel?

Rachel olhou a constrangida mulher.

- Ah! Sim... Er... Suzanne, Severo Snape. Severo, essa é a Suzanne.

Ele estendeu a mão para pegar a da mulher e, gentilmente, beijá-la.

- É um enorme prazer lhe conhecer, Senhor Snape. Rachel fala muito do senhor.

Rachel corou de raiva, enquanto os olhos demonstravam um brilho sagaz.

- O prazer é meu, senhorita.

Ele então soltou a mão dela e olhou para Rachel mais uma vez.

Ela entendeu: ele queria conversar.

- Er... Suzanne...

- Entendi, entendi. Conversa particular. Já estou indo, volto mais tarde pra continuarmos a nossa discusão. Ou não, caso você esteja... _ocupada_. Adeus, senhor Snape.

- Adeus.

Ela, então, deixou a casa, fechando a porta e deixando os dois sozinhos.

Eles se olharam por um tempo.

O amava. Muito. Mais que antes.

Esperou que ele dissesse algo... Qualquer coisa! Mas Severo apenas continuava a olhá-la, quieto.

Ela, então, teve que falar.

- Err... Severo, eu não quero soar rude, mas... Bom, todo esse tempo... Eu estive construindo um muro ao meu redor, para bloquear tudo o que eu sinto... Mas, você, vindo aqui... Atrapalha tudo.

Com a face dura, ele a ignorou.

- Você não vai me convidar para sentar?

Ela bufou.

Já estava esquecendo o quanto ele podia ser irritante.

- _Sente-se_. Você quer beber algo?

Ele se sentou no grande sofá que ficava quase no centro da sala, enquanto afirmava que aceitava uma bebida.

Rachel caminhou até a cozinha e voltou com o drink que Severo bebia mais frequentemente:

- Uísque de fogo, dose dupla, uma pedra de gelo e canela.

O lábio dele se curvou ligeiramente, mas a sua expressão não trazia o habitual sarcasmo. Tomou o copo da mão de Rachel e o bebericou sem nunca tirar os olhos dos dela.

Ela se sentiu incomodada... o mesmo incomodo que fazia tanta falta.

Um arrepio atravessou seus ossos.

_E ele ainda não falava nada._

Ela suspirou, sentindo-se confusa.

- Severo, por favor. O que você quer? Depois de tanto tempo, você volta? Eu não gosto disso. _O que você quer aqui_?

Ele a olhou por um momento.

E, simplesmente, disse.

- Você.

Ela fechou os olhos e encostou-se contra a parede. O coração doía... mas ela quase não conseguia controlar o ímpeto de sorrir.

- Não! Não! Depois de tanto tempo...! Eu estou tentando reconstruir a minha vida, Severo... _E estou conseguindo_! Por favor, me deixe! Eu não quero mais correr riscos!

- _Reconstruir a vida_ – ele repetiu, sarcástico. – Então eu suponho que tenha finalmente removido a _minha_ tatuagem.

Ela bufou.

- Eu já disse mais de um milhão de vezes que a tatuagem que eu fiz não pode ser removida! Têm feitiços que a fazem ser _permanente_!

O olhar dele brilhou, enquanto a infame curva no lábio dele se acentuava.

- Interessante. Mas eu vou lhe contar um segredo. No dia em que você foi embora pela primeira vez, logo depois de ter feito a tatuagem, eu descobri quem a fez. E, _que lástima_, conversando com ele, descobri que _não existem_ tatuagens que não podem ser removidas.

O rosto de Rachel ficou vermelho e ela perdeu a fala. Com uma expressão vitoriosa, ele concluiu.

- Nada me deixa mais convencido de que você vai voltar para a Inglaterra comigo, ainda hoje. Portanto _eu não sairei daqui_.

Depois de um tempo, ela disse, desafiante:

- E _Anna_?

- Que Anna?

- O amor de sua vida, Anna.

Ele deu de ombros, displicente.

- Ela não é _o amor da minha vida_. E, respondendo à sua dificílima pergunta: morta.

Rachel suspirou exasperada, controlando-se para não voar no pescoço dele e esganá-lo.

- Eu sei bem que ela está morta! Mas e as suas promessas de nunca mais se apaixonar, ou tentar se feliz, já que nenhuma outra mulher chegaria aos pés da _maldita_ Anna?

- Fantasias da sua cabeça. E, para ser sincero, você é mais interessante que Anna.

Ela quase riu.

Aproximou-se. Sentou-se ao lado dele no sofá, mas não olhava para ele... Sabia como aqueles olhos eram capazes de hipnotizar.

- O que eu fiz pra merecer isso, hein? Você é quase um encosto, homem!

Ele sequer mudou a expressão. Aproximou-se dela, enquanto ela afastava para longe, para não se perder.

- Se por encosto você define determinado, sim, eu sou um encosto. E não sairei daqui, você sabe.

- A não ser que eu vá com você, certo?

Ele assentiu.

Rachel bufou, exasperada e se levantou, antes que ele estivesse perto o suficiente para agarrá-la.

- Pois fique! Sinta-se em casa! Eu estou aqui para viver, e não vou embora. Nem com você, nem com ninguém.

E correu para o quarto, para o banheiro, para o chuveiro.

No fundo, sentindo-se feliz com a impertinência dele.

**XxXxXxX**

Ela voltou para sala.

E ele ainda estava lá.

Suspirou.

- Severo, por favor! O que você quer?

Ele se levantou. Do seu bolso, tirou um pequeno papel e a entregou.

Era uma foto. Uma foto de uma casa. Grande, bonita...

- O que é isso?

- Fica numa vila bruxa, na Escócia. Lá tem uma pequena creche para bruxos menores aprenderem noções de magia, literatura... A lareira do quarto principal tem ligação direta com a do meu quarto em Hogwarts.

Rachel entregou o papel a ele, indiferente.

- Bela aquisição.

Ele crispou os lábios. A ignorou.

- Você deverá usar isso – ele tirou o anel de diamantes do seu outro bolso. O coração de Rachel parou. Aquilo era um pedido de casamento.

O olhou, boquiaberta.

- Severo... Você?

Mais uma vez, ele a ignorou.

- A nossa situação será legalizada em dois meses, já marquei a data, você faz a lista de convidados, mas eu não quero muita gente. Arrume suas malas, nós partimos hoje.

Ela fechou os olhos.

O peito pesado.

- Severo... Você... você está me pedindo em casamento?

Ele assentiu.

- Não é isso que você quer? Casamento, filhos? Eu estou lhe oferecendo isso.

- Só pra me ter de volta?

Ele se calou, por um momento. E respondeu.

- Não...

Lágrimas chegaram aos olhos.

- ...Porque eu também quero.

Ela sentiu a urgência de pular no pescoço dele...

Mas, ainda assim... Tinha que se manter.

Depois de tudo que ele tinha feito, ele não podia simplesmente... E ela já tinha se decidido! Já tinha decidido que a vida dela já não era mais ao lado dele... e pretendia seguir o plano.

- Me convença.

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Tchau, Rachel.

E começou a caminhar para fora da casa, deixando-a com cara de tacho, olhando para a porta aberta.

Uma voz atrás dela a chamou.

- O que você fez, sua louca!

Era Linda, a mulher que dividia o apartamento com ela, que vira toda a cena escondida.

- Linda! Eu tinha que me manter firme!

- E perder o cara, burrinha? Vá atrás dele! Ou você não quer parar de chorar por ele?

Ela quase riu.

- Mas, linda! Ele me...

- E você vai sofrer mais por isso? Será que eu conheço o cara mais que você? Ele nunca vai chegar aqui dizendo que ama você, que morreria por você! Eu sei disso só pelo que você me contou! Você não pode mudar o cara! Você pode ir atrás dele e dizer que aceita e ser feliz, como você _sempre _é quando está com ele!

- Não é sempre!

- Pode até não ser, mas, nas suas palavras, você "nunca conseguiu se sentir feliz com mais ninguém"!

- Mas...

- E tem mais! Eu não agüento mais você chorando no _meu_ colo e torrando a _minha_ paciência todas as noites só porque _você_ dispensou o cara que amava!

Rachel ficou parada, tentando decidir o que fazer... Mas, aparentemente, Linda já tinha decidido por ela.

- _Vá logo_!

Sim! Ela faria isso!

Saiu correndo, sem deixar de agradecer à Linda.

Correu pelas escadas do prédio, correu pelas ruas, onde caia uma chuvinha fina... Que engrossou e molhou Rachel inteira...

Mas ela não se importou, continuou a correr pelas ruas, a caminho da embaixada bruxa inglesa, que ficava há apenas cinco quarteirões do apartamento em que ela morava, esperando que ele não tivesse desaparatado.

E, enfim, avistou aquele homem de porte altivo e com a capa negra, que atravessava uma rua, molhando-se com a forte chuva.

- SEVERO!

Ele a olhou. Parou, no meio da rua, enquanto ela corria ao seu encontro.

Chegou, ensopada e ofegante.

- Por favor, não vai! Não desiste! – Lágrimas começaram a aparecer e se misturar com a água da chuva. – Eu... Eu não sei o que deu em mim, _eu aceito_! Por favor, não vai!

Ele a olhou, semblante aborrecido pelo fato de todo mundo na rua estar olhando para eles, devido ao escândalo de Rachel.

- Eu disse que não ia a lugar algum, e não ia, Rachel.

As lágrimas pararam, enquanto ela o olhava, confusa.

- Mas... Você saiu.

Ele rolou os olhos.

- Para comprar rosas – mostrou a floricultura que tinha bem na frente deles – para convencer você.

Ela sorriu aliviada.

O abraçou forte.

- Ah, Severo! Eu amo você!

Ele tentou se desvencilhar.

- Rachel, nós estamos no meio da rua e...

- Cala a boca!

Beijando-o...

O beijo na chuva que marcaria o início da relação eterna deles.

_**XxXxXxX**_

_**fim**_

_**XxXxXxX**_

Reviews, por favor.

A Karlinha betou a fic inteira, bjus para ela!

A minha irmã Sheyla me ajudou a escolher o final. Bjus para ela, mas eu tow com raiva dela pq ela não revisou no cap passado. Estou indignada e vou cortar relações com ela! Heuhueheuheueheuhe!

**Lucca BR: **Heuheueheueu! Sim, ele foi para a Suíça atrás dela... e quem resiste ao charme de Severo Snape? Huehueheuheuehuehu! E, verdade, vc acompanhou e revisou desde o primeiríssimo capítulo! ADOOOOOOOOOOOOOORO! Obrigada por naum ter mandado nenhum Avada para mim quando vc ficava confusa! E mto, mto obrigado por ler! Bjus e ateh a próxima fic!

**Lara: **Estou na net nesse exato momento, e vc nem tah... KKKKKKKKK! Ainda quero saber o q vc achou do 1º cap da assassina... Bjus!

**Lo1s.Lane: **O final foi exatamente como planejado, naum mudei uma linha! KKKKKKKKKKKK! Mas espero q vc tenha ficado mais aliviada com esse final! Bjus, Lois! Volto com A Assassina no meio d janeiro, viu?

**Camilla Gurjao**: Calma, naum tenha um treco! HEhehehehehehhee! Espero que vc tenha gostado do finalzinho da fic! E que bom q vc gostou do Snape... faz bem pra pele, gostar dele! KKKKKKKKK! Bjus!

**Yasmin: **Calma, mulher! No MSN agente conversa... um final feliz para alegrar vc! XD

**Olívia Lupin: **Calma, relaxe, amigo... KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! O final eh feliz. Não se estresse q dah úlcera! Heuheuehueheuhe! Bjus!

_E eu estarei de volta com A Assassina no meio d janeiro. Quem nunca leu e tem curiosidade, vai ficar na curiosidade, pq a fic eh imensa e quem naum acompanha desde o começo tem preguiça de ler._

_ShortFic? Sim, uma. Fanfic d natal, ke lindo! Quando? Próxima semana._

_No mais, estou de férias!_

_Bjus!_


End file.
